Phantom in the Future
by BabyDoll62690
Summary: Paige and Heather go to Paris to see if the Phantom is still alive. And they do encounter the Phantom, who is immortal until he finds love again.And he has his eye on one of them. Please R&R! Written by Paige!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

Paige and Heather couldn't wait to go to Paris. When their flight number got called they raced towards the port.

"I can't believe we are really going!" Heather exclaimed.

"Neither can I," Paige replied.

"What? Are you not happy now?" Heather asked Paige. Heather came back to reality when she asked Paige. She knew her friend would miss her boyfriend. Tell you the truth, she missed her boyfriend too. Heather looked back to see Clay waving bye to her. Another thing that he did was that he blew her a goodbye kiss, which is not like him at all. _Why did he just do that?_ Heather asked herself. She just shrugged it off and went to gather her things so she and Paige could board the plane.

"I need your ticket, Miss" said the flight attendant. He saw that Paige didn't hear him. "Miss, I need your ticket," he said once more.This time he got her attention.

"Oh, sorry! Here you go," Paige replied, half embarrassed. She felt her cheeks get hot. She smiled, hoping that he didn't see her blush. But he did.

"Its ok; you must have been in a thought," the flight attendant said to her.

"Yeah, I was," Paige replied back. She grabbed her things and went aboard the plane. When she found hers and Heather's seat, she sat down to wait for Heather to come. _Wow! These_ _seats are actually quite comfy for once_ she thought herself. She felt a tap on her left shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Scot standing right in front of her.

"What are you doing here? On the same plane as me; and Heather?" Paige asked him. She was trying to hurry up and stand up to look at him almost eye to eye.

"I'm going to France too," Scot replied. He looked her up and down. Paige watched him do that and was about to slap him when Heather came in.

"Did I miss anything?" Heather asked. She looked back and forth between the two. _I wish_ _they would get back together_ Heather thought to herself.

"Hey! What are you doing here, Scot?" Heather asked.

"He's going to France also," Paige replied coldly. _I wish he would stay away from me_ Paige thought_, it seems as if he's always following me_.

"Earth to Paige!" Heather said waving her hand in front of Paige's face.

"What?" Paige asked thinking that Heather wanted to ask her something.

"Nothing. It just seemed as if you were in la la land again; like always," Heather said starting to laugh. Paige joined in with her knowing that it was true.

"Did that flight attendant dude look familiar to you in anyway?" Paige asked Heather as they sat down. Paige thought he looked strangely familiar to her.

"Yes he did; Now that you said something," Heather answered her. Heather was having troubles putting her seat belt on_. I wish this thing was alive so I could KILL IT!_ she thought to herself. Paige watched Heather as she was trying to get it on. Paige started to giggle at the sight of Heather.

"What's so funny?" Heather demanded. Paige started to laugh even more.

"YOU!" Paige said during giggles.

"All I'm freakin' tryin' to do is put my freakin' seat belt on!" Heather exclaimed still trying to fasten her seat belt.

"Hun?" Paige said with sarcasm.

"Yes?" Heather replied coldly.

"You have to loosen it first," Paige said staring to laugh again. Heather totally embarrassed. She started to look around to make sure no one watched her make a fool of herself. She let out a sigh of relief when no one was. Heather looked coldly at Paige.

"Why did you now decide to tell me this?" Heather asked her.

"Cuz' I thought you knew. Look at the sign in front of you moron!" Paige said pointing to the picture on the seat in front of her.

"Oh," Heather replied. She felt so retarded.

"Yea! Duh," Paige said throw giggles. Just to make it worse, Paige did the retarded gesture. She looked back at Heather and saw that Heather was hurt by that.

"I'm just joking," Paige reassured her.

"I know, but still you don't have to rub it in," Heather shot coldly at Paige.

"Jessish! What happened to you over the period of time?" Paige asked. Paige turned around in her seat so that she and Heather wouldn't have to look at each other at least for a little while_. Jessish! What's with her right now?_ Paige thought to herself. Paige looked out through the window of the plane to see that they were already in the air. Paige looked back at Heather to see

that she was sleeping.

"Hey! What's going-," Scot started. Paige interrupted him.

"SHHHH!" Paige signaled Scot with her pointed finger at her lips. He looked down to see Heather sleeping peacefully.

"Oh," he replied quietly. Now he kind of felt terrible for ALMOST waking Heather when she needed sleep. Scot motioned Paige to sit by him so they could talk. She agreed and moved up to sit by him. They didn't really talk about anything except what would've happened between them if they were still together. Paige turned back around to look at Heather to see that Heather was starting to stir. Paige moved back to HER seat and waited for Heather to wake up. Suddenly a voice went over the loud speaker saying that they arrived in Paris,France.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry that I haven't written in a long,long time…I have been busy with things. And this chappie is longer then the first. I hope you likes! Please send me reviews! And give me ideas for other chappies or hints to how you would like them to be! Thanks a lot!**

**-Phantomess08**

** Chapter 2**

Back at Opera Populaire, the Phantom was scoring some music that had come to his mind. Right now all that he could think of was Christine. He wished that she was still with him. _It sucks being immortal_ Erik thought to himself. After Christine left him, he went to a Gypsy and had her put a spell on him. The spell that he had her put on him was a spell that would keep him alive until he found true love once again.

"No, that doesn't sound good," Erik said, returning to his music once again. _This song was meant for Christine, but it'll be for another girl that I'll fall in love with_ Erik thought. Then his thoughts went to Raoul. He started pounding on the keys._ I should have_ _killed the fop right then and there, and then maybe Christine would've been with me_ Erik thought still pounding on the keys. He longed for her to be near him. He longed for her voice accompanied with his in a duet. Erik then got side tracked by a noise up in the theater. He quickly grabbed his cape and his Punjab lasso for a just in-caser, and headed through the mirror to upstairs to see what was going on.

When he got to the infamous Box 5, he looked down to the stage to see two young ladies dancing on it. He started to lean over the edge of the box to try to get a better view of them. He had no idea what they were doing in HIS opera house, so he kept his eyes on them the whole entire time. He then heard them start speaking, so he kept quiet to try to listen to their conversation.

"I can't believe the Opera Ghost was like really real!" Paige exclaimed.

"Yea, neither can I," Heather replied.

"Maybe if we're lucky, maybe he had a son, who had a son, who had a son, and so on and so forth until our time. Or better yet, maybe Erik could be an immortal and won't be able to die until he found true love once again" Paige stated excitedly.

"Yea! It would be cool to meet the REAL Opera Ghost in person or at least meet him even if he is immortal, which would be way cooler!" Heather said, getting excited as Paige.

"But, if Erik had a son, who had a son and so on and so forth, who would be the mom to all the sons?" Heather asked Paige. Paige just shrugged her shoulders not knowing an answer to Heather's question.

"You stumped me on that question," Paige admitted.

"Yes!" Heather exclaimed. She finally stumped Paige on a question.

"Don't get to happy about it cause I'll find a way to get revenge," Paige stated with an evil glare. Heather got a worried look on her face. Paige started to giggle at the sight of Heater's face. Heather joined in with Paige and both of the girls were laughing.

Heather then stopped laughing and started dancing around the stage again. She started humming to herself a song from Phantom of the Opera. Then she started singing the verses like it was natural to her.

_In sleep he came to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there…_

_Inside my mind._

Just then another voice joined her.

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

Heather looked all around. She just couldn't place were the voice was coming from. She started looking for Paige around the stage. Just then, a figure appeared by the curtain. Heather started stepping backwards, trying to get away from the person that she didn't know. The figure then offered Heather their hand. Heather still kept backing away. The person then finished singing.

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there…_

_Inside your mind_

When the person got to the last few lines, they started to cough. Heather rushed over to the person to discover that it was Paige.

"Why did you do that? You scared me half to death!" Heather exclaimed.

"What? Me coughing or spooking you?" Paige questioned.

"You spooking me. I thought you were the real phantom" Heather said. Heather was still shaky from what Paige did to her.

"Well…my nickname tells all" Paige stated.

"Yea, that is true," Heather said. She still glared at Paige for scaring her like that.

"What? I thought it was a cool idea," Paige said. She liked the idea of dressing up as the Opera Ghost. Heather started dancing around some more.

"I think it would have been neat to be Christine and having two guys like you," Heather said.

"Yea, until you had to decide on which one you really love. Which would have been an easy one for me," Paige said. Sometimes she had to remind Heather about all the downfalls on being Christine.

"Yea, yea I know. And I know that you would've picked the Phantom," Heather said. Heather knew it was true no matter what.

"Yea and so do I," Paige replied. Paige always fell for the dark, mysterious guys who always wear black and have a cape. Just then Paige thought that she saw a person in Box 5. Just then a hand flew into her face along with Heather's voice.

"Earth to Paige, I repeat, earth to Paige," Heather said waving her hand in Paige's face. Paige snapped out of her trance and looked at Heather.

"Yea?" Paige asked. She wanted to look back up at Box 5, but was afraid to.

"Come on, lets look around and stuff," Heather said tugging on Paige's costume sleeve. Heather and Paige then started looking at all the things that they could put their hands on. Then Paige found a cover covering something big. Paige, being curious as can be, pulled off the cover and discovered a pipe organ. Paige stepped back in awe. Heather heard Paige gasp and so she turned around to see Paige standing in front of a pipe organ.

"Awesome!" Paige exclaimed.

"Cool," Heather replied. Paige heard Heather gasp in awe. Paige turned around to see Heather just standing there, starring at it. Paige turned back around to face the organ and was about to play a song that came to her mind. Paige then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to face Heather again.

"Don't. It could be out-of-tune," Heather stated. Paige had a feeling that Heather was right. So Paige went behind the organ to find that it was already in tune. Paige stood back up, dumbfounded. Heather gave her a puzzled look.

"Whats wrong?" Heather asked.

"The pipe organ is already in tune," Paige replied. Heather then skipped joyfully to the organ and sat down on the bench. She put her fingers on the certain keys and she started playing _'Mary Had A Little Lamb'_. Heather heard Paige giggling in the back.

"What? Can you play something that's NOT _Mary Had A Little Lamb_?" Heather asked Paige. Heather knew that Paige could play more better then Heather and she didn't like it when Paige rubbed it in. Paige walked over to the bench and Heather hopped off. Paige placed her fingers on the keys and started playing _Star Wars_.

"Wow! Is that a new song that you learned how to play?" Heather asked.

"Yep," Paige replied while still playing. She had a weird feeling that someone was watching them, besides the strange man in the infamous Box 5. Paige felt Heather tap her shoulder, so she turned around to face Heather.

"Yes?" Paige asked. Paige had a feeling that Heather was going to ask her to play _Phantom of the Opera_.

"Um…do you think...that um…you could play _Phantom of the Opera_?" Heather asked.

"Sure…whatever," Paige replied finishing _Star Wars_.

"Thanks. And maybe the "Phantom" will hear you play and come to see who or what it is," Heather said getting excited about the thought.

"Maybe," Paige said getting her fingers ready for _Phantom of the Opera_.

What the girls didn't know is that the Phantom moved from Box 5 to the rafters that were right above them. _Hmmm this should be interesting_ Erik thought to himself.

"_Paige…Paige_," whispered a voice.

"Did you hear that?" Paige asked Heather.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything," Heather replied.

Paige could hear the voice again. And the voice was only calling her name. Heather looked at her friend, puzzled.

"What's wrong, Paige?" Heather asked. She saw Paige looking everywhere for something.

"I hear a voice calling my name," Paige said. A chill ran down her spine.

_You will be mine…and mine alone _Erik whispered under his breath for only him and his next love(Paige) to hear. Then he was off for a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Erik started off for his labyrinth. _I know I'll make her mine_ he thought to himself. He was already thinking up a plan when he heard a violin start to play. He stopped and started to listen to whoever was playing it. He walked over to the nearest secret passage door and popped his head out to see who it was. Erik looked all around to find Paige in the orchestra pit holding a very old and very out-of-tune violin.

"Hey, Heather! Look at this!" Paige said holding the violin up.

"Yep…whatever," Heather replied.

"Whatever? Whatever my butt this, may I say, is a very violin. Maybe even once played by the infamous Opera Ghost," Paige added in. Paige saw Heather turn back around to face her.

"Do you really think so?" Heather asked.

"I don't know, but maybe," Paige said.

"That would be cool if he did," Heather dreamingly said.

"Daydreamer," Paige whispered.

"What?" Heather asked Paige, eyeing Paige suspiciously.

"Nothing, never mind," Paige said trying to act innocent.

"Ok whatever," Heather said. Heather kept turning her head to look at Paige and see what she was always doing.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked Paige. She actually felt afraid to ask that question and she didn't know why.

"I'm tuning this violin, moron," Paige replied plucking some strings.

"Sing a…a…umm…B flat," Paige demanded Heather.

"Why?" Heather whined.

" Just sing!" Paige demanded again.

"Ok," Heather said. Heather sang the B perfectly. Paige noticed that Heather had been very audible. Paige was impressed by her singing.

"Thank you very much," Paige said trying to tune the other strings.

"Your very welcome," Heather said. Heather felt like she was glowing for an unknown reason. Heather jumped down into the orchestra with Paige and found an old clarinet. _Wow!_ Heather thought to herself.

"Paige, look!" Heather told Paige. Paige turned around to see Heather holding a clarinet.

"Wow, that has to be as old as this violin," Paige suggested.

"I wonder if it can still play," Heather thought out loud.

"Just make sure you use a NEW reed and not the reed that was on there," Paige said jokingly. Paige started to giggle at the thought and Heather joined her.

"I know, I'm not that stupid" Heather replied.

"Ah…you can be…sometimes," Paige remarked. Paige turned to look at Heather to see her reaction at the comment that Paige made and saw that Heather was sticking her tongue out at her.

"Whats that?" Paige asked Heather pointing at her shirt. Heather looked down to realize that it was a spider that was on her. Heather started screaming.

"It's a spider! It's a spider!" Heather started to scream. She started running around the stage trying to get it off. Heather flicked it off and stepped on it.

"Aww, that's mean," Paige said sarcastically. Paige looked at Heather again and saw Heather giving her a glare of a lifetime.

"It's a spider Paige, not some innocent animal," Heather replied. _I hate it when_ _she does that_ Heather thought to herself.

Paige picked the violin back up along with the bow. Paige placed the bow on the violin and was about to play something when she got interrupted by Heather.

"Whatcha going to play?" Heather asked.

"Why would you want to know?" Paige shot back. Heather looked offended, but Paige didn't care this time.

"Because I want to play with you, as long as it from _Phantom of the Opera_," Heather insisted.

"Ok I'm going to play _Music of the Night_," Paige said giving in to Heather's command. Paige started off and Heather jumped in. Both played wonderful and both of them didn't know it, but Erik was walking straight towards them.

Erik finally reached his destination, but quickly ran into the shadows. _Why did I_ _do that?_ he asked himself.

"That was close," he whispered to himself. He leaned against the wall and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He turned his head to look at the marvelous girls and saw that they were bickering now. _Why must they always fight about stupid things_ Erik thought. He then heard the violin start to play again and then he heard a voice enter in. He turned to see the one called Heather singing instead of his beautiful bride. _Bride?_ Erik thought. Then he started to battle some thoughts in his mind. _Yes, bride you fool! You love her don't you_? asked one voice_. Yes_ replied another. _Then she will be your bride_ replied the first voice.

"But if she doesn't love me or thinks that I'm a monster because of what I look like?" Erik asked himself.

He then turned his attention back to the beautiful playing of a violinist and horrible voice of her best friend.

"Paige, I think that you should sing a song and I'll play the clarinet," Heather offered Paige.

"I don't know about that," Paige replied hesitantly.

"Oh come on! I know you can sing," Heather coaxed Paige on.

"Oh…alright, but it better be a song that I know," Paige said jokingly. Both the girls started to giggle because they both knew all the songs from _Phantom of the Opera_.

Paige then started to daydream about a wonderful the guy in her life, who is her boyfriend. She was to much in thought that she missed her cue to enter in singing.

"Paige! You missed your cue!" Heather yelled.

"Oops…sorry," Paige replied.

"Start again, Heather" Paige said telling Heather to start the song over again. Heather then returned to getting situated with her clarinet. Before Heather could play, a voice interrupted.

"What are you two doing here?" yelled the unfamiliar voice.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: ooooo cliffhanger! Lol and just to let you phantomphans know, the Phantom has the portrait of Gerard Butler Authoress sighs he's so dreamy! j/k**

**Please read and review! Thank you and have a nice day! lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Heather and Paige turned around to see a man about their age standing right behind them. Paige turned to look at Heather who was also turned and looking at her.

"Who is he?" Paige asked Heather. Heather just shrugged her shoulders. The girls turned back to face the strange man.

"May I help you young ladies with something?" asked the man. Heather just gave him a confused look. Paige started to giggle alittle. Heather turned to face Paige and glared at her.

"Um…yes…um…what is your name and do you own this Opera House?" Paige asked. Paige could tell that Heather thought that he was good looking, which was kind of true.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot my manners. I am Andre the III and no, I don't own this Opera House but I do mange it," Andre answered truthfully.

"Oh," Paige popped out. Heather nodded her head in agreement. Heather couldn't keep her eyes or thoughts off the Andre dude.

"And may I ask you ladies what your names are and what you girls are doing in here?" Andre asked Paige and Heather.

"Oh yea, sorry. My name is Paige and she is my friend, Heather," Paige said pointing to Heather when she mentioned her. What drove Paige up the wall, is when Andre looked her up and down and looked Heather up and down. Paige nudged Heather's arm.

"What?" Heather asked.

"I think that Andre is a perv," Paige suggested.

"What? Why?" Heather asked confused.

"Because he looked us up and down and I guess you didn't see because you were to busy looking him up and down," Paige said starting to giggle.

"W-w-what?" Heather stammered. Heather's face got all red. Paige started to giggle even more.

"Shut up, Paige," Heather shot out. Heather turned away from Paige started to walk towards Andre. When Paige was alone, she thought she heard a someone laugh. Paige looked all around, but didn't see anyone except herself, Heather, and the no good loser, Andre. Paige walked over towards Heather and pulled her into a corner.

"Why did you do that for?" Heather asked glaring at Paige.

"Remember you have a boyfriend named Clay," Paige said.

"Yea, I know," Heather lied.

"Well you sure don't act like you remembered," Paige replied.

Erik slowing inched his way from the wall to the stairs to his Box 5. _I wish Andre_ _didn't interrupt the beautiful, going-to-sing lady_ Erik thought. Now Erik had thoughts starting on how to kill or injure Andre. _He will pay for me missing the beautiful sound of_ _my Future Bride_ Erik thought trying to burn holes through Andre while looking at him.

"I need to get her by herself and with me," Erik said out loud.

He saw Paige turn her head to see where his voice had come from. He started to smile with thought of her with him forever. He was glad to see that Andre had turned and was heading back to the door to leave. Then he heard Heather say something about him.

"Wasn't he charming?" Heather asked in a daydream.

"Psh, whatever you want to think. At least I don't go around having an affair with my boyfriend," Paige shot coldly at Heather. Heather glared at Paige.

"Boyfriend?" Erik whispered to himself. Erik felt jealousy weld up inside him.

"Well, lets get back to doing what we were going to do before that hunk-of-a-man came and interrupted us," Heather suggested. Paige just rolled her eyes to what Heather had just called Andre.

"Heather, where did you get that carnation?" Paige asked pointing to the flower.

"Andre gave it to me," Heather said getting all giggly saying his name. Paige just rolled her eyes again.

"I'd rather have a rose with a black ribbon," Paige added in. When Paige said that, Erik began to get happy again. _Maybe I can get her to like me by the rose_ Erik thought to himself.

"If she wants roses, she'll get roses, and lots of them," Erik whispered and hopped off to the nearest flower shop to purchase the roses.

**A/N: I think this might be another cliffhanger! Oooo the suspense! lol **

**Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks a million!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Erik entered the Flower Shop to get the attention of everyone in there. He noticed that all of them were starring at his mask. He turned away so he wouldn't have to look at them looking at his mask. _Where are the roses_ Erik asked himself. He started to go up and down each and every isle. Then he couldn't stand it anymore, he went up to a worker and asked her.

"Mademoiselle, do you know where the roses are?" Erik asked the girl worker.

"Yes," she replied gesturing Erik to follow her. She showed him the roses and he was stunned that there were so many now. Usually there was just white and red, but now theres all different colors.

"There you go, sir," she replied before she left.

"Thank you," Erik said. _Now, how many red roses do I want to get for Paige_ he asked himself.

He finally decided on 3 dozen roses. He took them up to a cash register and bought them.

"Would you like me to tie a ribbon around them, sir?" a worker asked him.

"No, I'm going to do that at home, but thank you anyways," Erik replied walking out the door.

Heather got herself and her clarinet situated again, but then someone else came in and interrupted them.

"May I have a moment with Miss Crock?" asked the voice.

"Sure," Heather answered while she got up and walked towards the door with the man. Paige felt ineasy about that. She got a chill and kept her eyes glued to the door to make sure nothing happens to Heather. Paige noted that Heather and the man were somewhat arguing. _It must be Clay_ Paige thought to herself. Heather walked back in and Paige noticed that Heather was crying. And Heather never really cries.

"Whats wrong, Heather?" Paige asked walking towards Heather.

"Clay…broke up with me," Heather said through sobs. Paige grabbed a tissue and handed it to Heather. Heather gladly excepted it.

"Thank you" Heather replied after getting the tissue.

"Your welcome," Paige said. Paige sat down beside Heather and wrapped her arms around her friend and tried as best as she could to comfort her heartbroken friend.

"Did he say why he wanted to end your guys relationship?" Paige asked wanting to get information.

"Yes," Heather replied, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"What were the excuses?" Paige asked.

"He said that he was inlove with someone else. Someone that and I quote, was WAY more prettier then me," Heather replied starting to cry again.

"No one can be as pretty as you," said a voice behind them. Paige knew who the voice belonged to. Anger started to weld up inside her.

"Don't turn around," Paige whispered in Heather's ear, but was to late because Heather already turned around to see who it was.

"Andre!" Heather exclaimed. Heather jumped up from the chair and ran over towards him. Andre opened up his arms to her and she ran into them. Both of them embracing each other.

_I feel as if I need to barf_ Paige thought. Paige looked at her watch to see that they have been hugging for nearly an hour.

"Wow, this should be in the World Record Book thingy," Paige said jokingly.

"Why?" Heather asked confused.

"Because you two have been hugging for nearly an hour," Paige said. Heather and Andre looked at each and started to somewhat blush.

"Well I have to go anyways," Andre said looking at his watch.

"Bye, Andre," Heather said, waving goodbye. Paige just rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye My Love," Andre shouted back. Paige looked over at Heather to see her almost faint to what Andre just said.

"Heather, don't take seriously. He could just be playing a trick," Paige said to Heather.

"No he's not. He really loves me," Heather confessed to herself. _Oh just please let_ _it be true and not a fake_ Paige thought, _I don't want Heather to be hurt again even though I despise him along with Raoul._

Erik watched and heard the whole thing from in the rafters. He felt for Heather, knowing how she felt because a long time ago it happened to him. He looked at Paige and noticed that she didn't like the Andre fellow. He kept silent for the rest of the time to listen to Heather's and Paige's conversation.

"Why do you have to like him?" Paige asked. She seriously hated the man.

"Because he's so sweet,caring,giving,etc.," Heather answered.

"But still, he could act that way just to get to you, cause I mean, he could really be nasty and rude and cruel," Paige tried to confess to Heather.

"No, he's a noble man," Heather said.

"Your so stubborn," Paige said. She disliked it when her friend got this way about a man, especially about Andre. Paige realized this is how Heather acted towards Clay and look what happened, he dumped her.

"Heather, your acting just you did when you liked Clay and you thought he liked you too," Paige tried to get Heather into realization.

"Whatever," Heather said as she walked off humming a tune.

"Why must she act like this?" Paige whispered.

"Maybe because she's in love," answered a voice. Erik smiled when he noticed that she heard him.

"Who's there?" Paige asked frightened. She turned around to see a figure standing infront of her.

"Who are you?" Paige asked uneasy. She noticed that he started to walk towards her and was getting close to her so she started to back up to get away from the stranger.

"Please, don't be afraid," cooed the voice. _How can I if I don't know you _Paige asked in thought.

"Why shouldn't I?" Paige asked still backing away.

"Because you and your friend have been looking for me," answered the voice.

_The Phantom!_ Paige thought. She looked up to see that the bottom half of the man was in light, but that the top half was still in shadow.

"Erik," Paige whispered. He then stepped into the light to show all of him. Paige stumbled backwards and almost fell on the risers. But she felt a hand have grab her to keep her from falling.

"Thank you…Erik," Paige nervously said. Erik was in shock to hear a thank you from her, and her voice…oh, her voice. He longed for her to say his name again. Paige noticed that Erik was in complete shock. _It must have been when I said 'thank you'_ Paige thought.

"Your welcome, my dear," Erik finally said. He noticed that Paige started to blush when he called her 'dear', but he tried to hide the fact that he was her blush._ Your even_ _more beautiful when your embarrassed_ Erik thought. Erik then heard the doors squeak open and he was gone in a flash. Paige looked all around for signs of him. Erik then hopped back to the rafters to watch his Angel.

"Who are you looking for Paige?" Heather asked. She just stared at Paige waiting for an answer.

"I was looking for my Angel," Paige replied almost in a whisper. Erik started to smile when he heard her call him 'her Angel'. _I wish I could tell you my feelings, but its_ _to early_ Erik thought. He knew he found love once again, but hoped that she would love him back. _I hope that Brandon kid will never come for her so I don't have to kill him_ Erik thought, _but I will do what I must_. With that thought, he jumped from the rafters onto a rope and started to climb the ropes to the nearest exit to get to his labyrinth.

"You will be mine," Erik whispered. He turned around to get a last glance of his beloved Angel and was gone.

**A/N: ooooo maybe a cliffy! lol hoped you enjoyed this chappie! Thanks for all the reviews my viewers! I love ya all! j/k And even I'm getting into this story! I'm off to see the wizard…lol I mean I'm off to write more! lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Once Erik reached his labyrinth, he started thinking up a plan. He started to walk over to the music room when he heard a noise. He turned around to see that it was just Ayesha. He kneeled down and she ran to him. Erik picked her up and started to pet her.

"At least I know I'll always have you to love me," Erik whispered in Ayesha's ear. He put her down and started to walk to the music room once again. He sat down on the organ's bench and begin to think up a song for his Angel. Just right now, nothing came to his mind. All he could think about is a plan to get rid of that Brandon guy. Then he heard voices coming from Christine's room, but now is Paige's. He got up and walked down the long hall and reached his secret spot: the mirror. He looked out to see Paige and Heather walking into Paige's room. Erik looked over to the nightstand to see a dozen of roses sitting there for Paige. He noticed that Paige and Heather saw them too.

"I wonder who their from," Heather said.

"I don't know, but I know that their beautiful," Paige remarked. _But not as_ _beautiful as you_ Erik thought.

"Oo, Paige has a secret admirer," Heather chanted. Paige glared at her.

"Shut up Heather," Paige shot back. Heather then noticed something.

"Look, the black ribbon," Heather said pointing to the ribbon. It then donned on Paige on who her secret admirer was.

"Its from Erik," Paige said. Paige started to smile at thought of him liking her.

"You better make sure not to have an affair," Heather said jokingly. _I won't_ Paige thought.

"I won't," Paige said still smiling. Erik noticed her smiling and started to smile himself. _Those roses did the trick_ Erik thought_, maybe now she'll start to like/love me_.

"So, the Phantom of the Opera is your secret admirer?" Heather asked Paige just to make sure she heard correct.

"Yes he is," Paige answered. _If he's way more cuter/hotter than Andre, then_ _consider him, the Phantom, taken by me_ Heather thought jokingly. Heather started to giggle about thinking that. Paige just gave her a confused look.

"What are you laughing about?" Paige asked Heather confused.

"Nothing, I just thought of something," Heather answered, starting to calm down.

"Oh, ok," Paige said. Heather left the room to go to her room. _The Phantom likes me_ Paige thought.

"I can't believe that Erik likes me," Paige said. _I don't like you…I love you_ Erik thought.

Erik couldn't seem to stop thinking about Paige. _Hopefully I'm not going to get obsessed_ _with her_ Erik thought, _like I was with Christine, but if I am, I am._ Erik thought again. _No I can't because then she will leave me_ Erik rethought.

Paige walked over to her bed and sat down. She couldn't wait for tomorrow because she was going to go and search for the Phantom aka her Angel. _My Angel_ Paige thought. She started to smile at the fact that she thought that. Paige remembered the mirror thingy. She looked over at the mirror and wondered if he was in there. She had the feeling that he was, but she didn't want to chance anything.

Paige picked a rose out of the vase and studied it for awhile.

"Why would he like me?" Paige asked herself. _What is there to make him like me_? Paige thought. _I really can't imagine him liking me, an ordinary girl_ she thought. She couldn't help herself, but ask out loud a question.

"Why do you like me?" Paige asked, hoping to get an answer from the mirror. Silent. _I know your in there_ Paige thought.

_Because your beautiful and charming and everything_ _else that I wanted in Christine, but I was wrong about her, or any other girl I liked_ Erik thought answering her question. He wanted to answer so bad, but didn't want to risk anything.

"Erik, I know your in the mirror. I can feel your presence," Paige said. She kept her eyes on the mirror, but knew it was hopeless because she couldn't see in. She turned her attention back to the rose that she was holding. She fingered the ribbon and untied the ribbon. Once she did, she could smell the scent of a cologne which must have been his. She brought the ribbon closer to her nose and could really smell it. She could've smelt it for days, weeks, months, and years and never get tried of it.

"Why won't you answer me, Erik?" Paige asked hoping he would answer. Silence again. Paige let out a sigh. She placed the rose back in the vase and stood up. She glanced at the mirror one last time and headed out the door. _Why couldn't I answer her?_ Erik asked himself. He heard the door close and knew that she left for supper. So then he got up from the floor and left as well. _I will talk to you tomorrow my dear_ Erik thought. He couldn't wait to talk to her again tomorrow for he was going to ask her to have dinner with him that night. He hoped that she would say yes. _Please say yes_ Erik thought.

After that thought, he was already in his labyrinth. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep so he went to his study to read.

Paige walked into the dinning room to see Heather and Andre sitting there eating.

"Ah, you've finally joined us," Andre remarked. _Don't talk to me_ Paige threatened in her mind. Heather looked at Paige and smiled. Heather leaned over to whisper in Paige's ear.

"So did you get to talk to him?" Heather asked whispering.

"No. He wouldn't talk to me," Paige replied.

Heather and Paige ate quickly so they could go back to Paige's room to see if he was still there. When they got there, Paige walked over to the door and opened it carefully. No one was there. Paige gestured Heather to follow her. They didn't know it, but Andre snuck into the room.

"And where are you two girls going?" asked Andre. Heather turned around.

"No where," Heather lied.

"Get out of there now," Andre gestured the girls out of the mirror. He bid them goodnight and was off. The girls went to bed dreaming of the Phantom. Paige couldn't wait to go looking for the Phantom the next day. They didn't know it, but Erik was at the mirror right then and was watching them sleep. He planned out everything for the next day and was off again.

**A/N: I think that might be yet ANOTHER cliffy! lol Hope you people enjoyed this chappie b/c more are coming! (hint: makes the viewers very happy) lol Well off to write more! Please review! Thanks a million! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Paige couldn't get really any sleep because she was excited about the next day and on finding the Phantom, her secret admirer. She laid in bed, awake for what seemed like a day. Sleep wouldn't take over her at all. Paige looked over at Heather and saw that Heather had a smile on her face while she was sleeping.

Paige started pondering on what Heather must be smiling about. Then a thought came to her. Either she was smiling because she had that moron in her dreams or that she was excited about looking for the Phantom. (A/N: the moron is Andre)

"I can't wait for tomorrow either," Paige whispered as she fell asleep. Erik smiled when he finally saw her fall asleep. Erik carefully opened the mirror and crept inside the room. He looked over to see Heather sleeping in a sleeping bag. _What is she doing in_ _here_ Erik asked himself. He just shrugged it off and headed towards Paige.

He reached her bed and was in La La Land again. He couldn't believe he was this close to her again. He saw that there was a lock of hair on her face. He carefully pick up the piece of hair and moved it out of her face. Her face…oh her face was the most beautiful thing he has ever saw. He knew that if he had to choose between Christine or Paige, he'd choose Paige.

Erik then picked Paige up in bridal style and started to walk towards the mirror. He had to stop for a little while. Her being so close to him almost made him faint. He then felt her arms wrap around his neck. He glanced down to see her smiling. He started to smile from seeing her smile. Her being in his arms was intoxicating to him. Just her being around him was intoxicating.

What snapped him out of his little daydream was hearing the door start to squeak open. He rushed to the mirror, but tried to be careful not to wake Paige up. He got to the mirror and closed it just in time to one of the Chany boys pop in. He watched as the boy walked over to Heather then to Paige's bed. Erik saw that Raoul almost started to cry/tear because Paige wasn't there. Erik looked down at Paige. She looked to be so peaceful. He was now glad that he took her or Raoul would've been right beside her. Erik so despised the boy.

_How did he know what room was hers?_ Erik asked in thought. He never seen or heard any Chany boys in his Opera House. Especially what happened so long ago. Anger started to fill him again. But he took a breath and was okay again. He situated Paige in his arms and was gone. While Erik was walking down the hall, he could hear Raoul trying to wake Heather up. Erik kept walking until he reached his destination: his home.

Back at Paige's room, Raoul was trying to wake Heather to ask her were Paige was. Raoul looked up at the mirror and saw that it was ajar a little bit. One thought crossed his mind: the Phantom. _Why would he want her?_ Raoul asked himself. After that thought crossed his mind, he started to violently shake Heather.

"HEATHER! WAKE UP!" Raoul screamed. He stopped for a little while to see Heather starting to stir. He saw her open her eyes and noticed that she was about to scream, but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Where's Paige?" Heather asked Raoul.

"I'm Raoul de Chany. I wanted to see Paige and talked to her, and I don't know where she is. I came in here to talk to her and I walked over to her bed and she wasn't there. But then I noticed that the mirror is kind of opened," Raoul answered pointing to the mirror. Heather sat up and looked at the mirror.

"Was it Him?" Heather asked Raoul. Raoul just shrugged his shoulders. _Well that's helpful, you pansy_ Heather thought. Heather started to kind of giggle. Raoul just looked at her confused.

"Whats so funny?" he asked her.

"Nothing," Heather replied. _You stupid Fop, of course it was him_ Heather thought.

"I think it was him, but I'm not sure," Raoul answered. Heather just rolled her eyes.

"Well, what time is it?" Heather asked yawning.

"Its um…5:00 am," Raoul answered looking at his watch.

"Well lets sleep for about…um…3 or 4 more hours then we can get up, get ready, and go and search for Paige," Heather suggested. She laid back down and once her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep. Raoul walked over to Paige's bed and laid down on it. He couldn't stand it that Erik had her. _This time, you'll die_ Raoul thought. But what he forgot was that he couldn't kill him until Paige confessed her love for Erik. Which is because of the spell that Erik had the Gypsy put on him. Raoul fell asleep and dreamt of Paige and of holding her in his arms.

Erik had finally reached his home. He walked Paige over to the Swan Bed and laid her down in it. Everything was the same except the pictures of Christine were now pictures of Paige.

He walked out of the room and passed the little compartment thingy that once held the manikin that looked like Christine, but which now looks like Paige. He stopped in front of it and looked at it for a little while. Then he walked off into his music room to compose some music and to wait for his Angel to wake up.

**A/N: I have a feeling that that was another cliffy! Please keep the reviews coming! I'm glad that all you people are enjoying my story! Authoress sighs- I wish Gerard was reading this! j/k Just to let you people know, I DESPISE the freakin' Pansy/Fop, oops I mean Raoul! lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Erik woke up to see that he had fallen asleep when he didn't want to. He stood up and stretched and walked out the door. He walked over to the room that Paige was in to see that she was still sleeping. He noticed that she still had that smile on her face. Erik started to smile.

"Why are you intoxicating, my Angel?" Erik asked out loud. He didn't expect any answer, but one came.

"Maybe because you think I am," answered Paige. She sat up to see Erik starring wide-eyed at her. She noticed that she caught him off guard.

"I guess you weren't expecting for an answer?" Paige asked him. She starting to sit up and saw that Erik was eyeing her. _What are you looking at?_ Paige asked in thought.

"Yea. I wasn't expecting an answer to come from you," Erik replied still shocked that she answered. _Talk again my Angel_ Erik thought. He longed to hear her voice again. Just her talking, being anywhere near him, or just looking at him made him feel intoxicated. Paige noticed that he was starring at her.

"Um…" Paige started to say. _Please keep talking my Angel_ Erik thought.

"Yes my Angel?" Erik asked hoping she would finish what she was about to say.

"Nothing…never mind," Paige replied. _Why was he just staring at me_ Paige wondered. Erik snapped back into reality when he heard Paige's stomach growl. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Hungry, my dear?" Erik asked. Paige nodded her head.

"Come. Follow me. I'll cook you breakfast," Erik said gesturing her to follow him. She got out of bed and started to walk towards him. He offered his arm to her and she accepted. _Wow! He could really rip someone's head off if he wanted to_ Paige thought. She was amazed that a man could be so strong, but yet be so gentle.

Erik lead Paige toward the kitchen and pulled out her chair for her. Now he caught her off guard.

"Um…thank you," Paige said while taking her seat. _That felt weird_ Paige thought, _I'm not used to a guy pulling out my chair for me._

"Your welcome, my love," Erik replied. _I guess she's not used to a man pulling_ _out her seat for her_ Erik thought. He started to walk towards the kitchen to get some breakfast for both of them. Erik rarely ate, but he knew that she would've been uncomfortable if he didn't eat with her, but just stared at her. He fixed up to plates of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and orange juice for Paige and some Russian tea for himself.

"Thank you very much, Erik," Paige replied after Erik sat down her plate and drink.

"Your welcome, my Angel," Erik said. They both ate their breakfast in silence. _Why isn't my Angel talking_ Erik wondered.

"How did you sleep my Angel?" Erik asked trying to start up a conversation.

"I slept really good. May I ask how I got down here?" Paige replied and questioned. _I bet he went into my room, picked me up, and brought me down here_ Paige thought.

"Well, I wanted to go and see you so I did. Then I couldn't help myself so I brought you down here with me. I didn't want to be lonely anymore," Erik said into his breakfast. _I knew it_ Paige thought. Erik looked up at Paige to see her smiling at him.

"Why do you smile? Aren't you going to be mad at me for doing that?" Erik asked confused.

"I smile because I know how you feel, to be lonely and no, I will never be mad at you for what you did," Paige replied_. She was lonely too?_ Erik asked himself. _But her_ _friend was with her in her room._ Sometimes he still didn't understand females, but he knew that they were interesting sometimes. Finally the question came over him.

"Why were you lonely or when were you lonely?" Erik asked. The question finally had to come out. He watched her as she thought.

"Well…um…lets see…I was lonely a few nights ago before you came in the auditorium and startled me and well… that's mostly it. When my friend, Heather, is in a bad or sad mood, I don't know what to do so I mope around with her and I get lonely with her even though I have a boyfriend," Paige answered honestly. _Crap! I shouldn't have mentioned the thing about having a boyfriend. Now he's probably going to get jealous_ _and want to rip off my boyfriend's head_ thought Paige. She looked up at Erik to notice an anger fill him when she mentioned on having a boyfriend.

"A boyfriend?" Erik asked getting upset. Paige nodded her head.

"Yes sir. A boyfriend," Paige answered hesitantly. She had no idea on what he was going to do. Paige watched as Erik left the room in anger and jealousy.

Raoul woke up to the noise of his watch alarm clock thingy. He sat up and looked at it and noticed that it was 10:15 am. _Crap! We didn't want to sleep in that late_ Raoul thought. He got up off the bed to realize that Heather wasn't in her sleeping bag. _Now_ _where did she go_ he wondered. He got up off Paige's bed and headed for the door. Before he realized it, Heather came through the door and smacked him in the nose.

"OW!" Raoul screamed. He covered his nose with his hand.

"I am so sorry," Heather replied. _Actually, I'm not. I'd rather you die_ Heather thought.

"That's ok. You made it bleed though," Raoul said pulling his hand away to notice blood. _Yes! Bleed to death you little moron_ Heather's evil side thought. _No, we want him to get killed by the Phantom, injured by Paige, drown, squish by a gate, or_ _killed by a lightsaber _said another evil voice in her head. Heather started to smile at the thought of all ways on how to kill him. She made sure that he wouldn't notice her smiling because if he did, then he would ask her what she's smiling about and then she'd have to lie.

"Well its late. We must get going in order to save Paige," Raoul replied breaking Heather's thoughts.

"Yea, lets go," Heather said. Then they were off to see the Wizard, I mean they were off to save Paige from the loving, caring, sweet, etc. etc. etc. Phantom dude. **(A/N: I **

**had to write those things ;) **

**A/N: Well I'm off to write more! I love the reviews and please keep them coming! Authoress sighs-Gerard Butler is sooooooooo dreamy! lol **

**Love ya all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Where do you think he would've taken her?" Heather asked. Heather thought that it was a stupid question, but she had to ask anyway.

"Probably to his labyrinth," Raoul suggested. Just then they past Andre. Andre then realized that is was Heather and Raoul, so he stopped and started walking towards them. Andre then did finally catch up to them by fast-walking.

"May I ask where are you two going?" Andre asked. Andre started to get jealous that Heather was with Raoul and not him; which is stupid. _Its none of your business,_ _Andre_ Raoul and Heather both thought. They knew that they couldn't tell him because he wouldn't believe them.

"We are going out to lunch," Raoul replied as an excuse. Heather nodded in agreement.

"Well then, may I go with you?" Andre asked.

"NO! I mean you can't, sorry," Raoul quickly replied. Andre looked disappointed.

"We can say yes, then ditch him," Heather whispered to Raoul. Raoul thought about it for awhile. He then turned to Andre.

"Now that I thought about it, you can come with us," Raoul said. Andre started to smile.

"Thank you so much," Andre gleefully replied.

"Don't mention it," Heather replied. She didn't care about food right now, she wanted to save her friend. _I wish Andre would disappear now_ Heather thought._ I can't_ _wait to find Paige either_ she also thought.

A couple hours went by and Raoul picked a good restaurant to ditch Andre in.

"How about that one?" Raoul asked pointing to Charles Café. Heather nodded.

"Sure," Andre replied. Raoul moved closer to Heather to whisper his plan in her ear.

"We will get a seat, both of us say that we have to go to the bathroom, but at different times, then we sneak out the door and leave to go back to the Opera House and search for Paige," Raoul whispered.

"Ok. That sounds like a good plan," Heather replied. They walked into the restaurant and sat down. Then a waitress came and asked them for something to drink.

"I don't want anything," Heather replied. Raoul said the same thing.

"I'd like to have a tea," Andre said. Heather was the first to leave.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said, then walked off. Around 10-15 minutes later Raoul left.

"Boy, just watching you drink that tea sure made me have to go too," Raoul said and then was off. Raoul snuck out of the café to see Heather sitting on a bench waiting for him.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Heather asked curiously. Raoul shook his head.

"I don't think so. At least I hope not," Raoul replied.

"Me too," Heather said agreeing with him._ I hate agreeing with him, but it's the_ _truth_ Heather thought. Her thoughts then went back on how to kill him. She started to giggle about killing him with a lightsaber. Raoul turned around to look at Heather.

"What are you giggling about?" Raoul asked.

"About leaving Andre in the café," Heather lied.

"Oh," he replied. Raoul grabbed Heather's hand and pulled her into the alley way.

"What do you think your doing?" Heather demanded. She yanked her hand out of his grip. Raoul pulled her more into the alley way and clasped his hand over her mouth. He could feel her trying to scream. He then felt something moist on his palm. _Eww…she_ _licked me_ Raoul thought disgusted. He then finally let her go when they reached the very back of the alley way.

"What in the heck was that all about?" Heather asked mad. She watched Raoul as he wiped his hand of her germs. She thought it was funny to see Raoul almost gag from the feel of it.

"Andre was coming out of the café and I didn't want us to be seen by him," Raoul replied honestly. _Whatever you perv_ Heather thought.

"Come on, I know a shortcut to the Opera House," Raoul said. Heather followed Raoul to the Opera House just in time. They saw Andre start to head up towards the door. They noticed that the door was locked and Andre was franticly looking for his keys. Raoul gave Heather a suspicious look. Heather pulled out of her pocket his keys and smiled.

"Good work, private," Raoul jokingly said.

"Thank you sir," Heather replied saluting. Raoul grabbed Heather's arm and practically dragged her to the secret entrance in the back.

"Lets go find Paige," Raoul said. He opened the door and let Heather go first.

"Ladies first," Raoul said jokingly even though he almost meant it. Heather rolled her eyes. _I'm no lady you baboon_ Heather thought. Heather did go first and Raoul followed. _Why is Raoul so into wanting to find Paige?_ Heather asked herself. _Ooooo, I'm guessing the baboon has feelings for her that me and her never knew about _Heather suggested. Raoul told Heather to stay close to him so they wouldn't get separated going through all the tunnels and such. Raoul grabbed a torch and they were on their way to find Paige.

**A/N: I know I can't wait for Raoul to die! Muahahahaha! Give me suggestions on maybe how to kill him! But I'd prefer to kill him by a lightsaber! And let Paige kill him by that b/c Paige might be more E.V.I.L. then Heather! I also have the feeling that Paige would just LOVE to do the job on killing the baboon! lol Well please keep the reviews coming!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Paige still sat at the table feeling bad for Erik. _The only reason he brought me down here was so that he wouldn't be lonely anymore, but I ruined it_ Paige thought. She felt so horrible for hurting Erik. She got up from the table and took her plate to the kitchen and sat it in the sink. Paige slowly made her way to the hall to hear music playing. _It must be Erik_ Paige thought. She followed the sound of the music to find Erik in the music room playing on his violin. _Just as you say that I'm intoxicating with my looks; you are intoxicating with your playing and singing and might I add really sexy looks _Paige thought. Paige mentally slapped herself. _Sexy?_ Paige thought, _where did that come from, I never say that._ Paige felt the music take over her. She slowly walked in the room not wanting to disturb the player who was playing the beautiful music. She noticed that Ayesha was laying on the chair so Paige sat on the love seat.

An hour later, Paige noticed that the playing had stopped. She looked up to see Erik staring at her. She thought she could see a fire burning in Erik's eye( which would be anger), but realized that it wasn't anger, it was lust. _Crap_ Paige thought. Paige looked away not wanting to make it worse. She heard Erik put away his violin. She then noticed two black shoes right in front of her. Paige looked up to see Erik looking down at her.

"Want to sit?" Paige asked patting the spot right beside her. Erik nodded his head. Erik sat down and inched closer to Paige.

"I'm sorry," Paige apologized. Erik looked at her stunned.

"Why my Angel?" Erik asked confused. _Actually I should be the one who is apologizing _Erik thought.

"For hurting you. I didn't mean to hurt you Erik," Paige said. She rested her hand on his arm.

"You didn't hurt me Angel," Erik said trying to get over the fact that she was touching him_. I have to control myself_ Erik told himself trying to control himself from kissing her or anything else wrong.

"What do you mean? I told you that I had a boyfriend and you stormed off in anger and I think jealousy," Paige said confused. _Wow! I guess he does have random emotions _Paige thought.

"Yes, I did storm off in anger and jealousy, but you didn't hurt me by saying it. What hurt is to know that your already taken by a guy," Erik replied sadly. Paige could hear the hurt in his voice when he said what he said. Paige slid her hand down to his hand. She grasped his one hand with both of her hands.

"Just because I'm taken doesn't mean anything…" Paige started to say before her lips were covered with his. Paige felt something when Erik was kissing her. Something was happening to Paige that she didn't want to happen. She felt as if she were in love with Erik and longed for him as he did her. _What if it is a potion?_ Paige thought. Paige felt bad for doing this, but she pulled back for their kiss. Paige noticed that Erik still had his eyes closed. _I guess he doesn't want the feeling to stop_ Paige thought.

Five minutes later Erik opened his eyes to notice that Paige wasn't in front of him anymore. Panic quickly struck him. _Where is she?_ Erik thought.

"Paige," Erik yelled. All he heard was silence and no answer. Just then he saw her running towards him. He noticed that there was a knife in her hands. _Please don't try to kill me, I only love you_ Erik started to think before he got pushed out of the way. Erik turned around to see that there was another man in there with them and she was trying to stab him. Erik quickly stepped in front of Paige for the man that she was chasing after was no other than the daroga. Erik started to laugh at the sight of the daroga quivering in fear from a girl.

"Paige, its ok. This is Nadir. Nadir this is Paige," Erik introduced both of them to each other. Paige was confused. Erik could tell she was confused. Erik helped his old friend up and invited him to stay for awhile. Erik told Paige the story about himself and the daroga and on how they meet and know each other.

An hour past of talking and the daroga had to say how Paige frightened him.

"My goodness girl, I never knew you could be so fast in getting a knife and chase after me," Nadir said. He started laughing. Paige and Erik chimed in.

"It was hilarious to see you quivering from the scare of a girl," Erik said. Erik noticed that Paige was missing again, but didn't want to say anything. Erik then say that Paige was behind the daroga and had a rope. Paige put her index finger to her mouth to tell Erik to keep quiet. She then was right behind the daroga and then she wrapped the rope around his neck.

"My, have you been teaching her stuff, Erik?" Nadir asked Erik. Erik noticed that the daroga was breaking a sweat from being spooked from the rope around his neck. Paige started to giggle. She let the rope go and sat down on the floor between the two men. Nadir loosened the rope more and took it off. After he did that, he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"No, he has not taught me anything; I teach myself," Paige answered the daroga's question. Nadir eyed Paige suspiciously. _Yea right_ daroga thought. The daroga turned his head towards his friend and eyed him suspiciously.

"She's right my friend," Erik replied.

"Well its been nice seeing you again Erik and meeting you Paige," Nadir said. He shook Erik's hand and kissed Paige's hand. While he kissed her hand, Paige looked up to see Erik getting angry. Paige started to smile/laugh at that. Erik noticed that Paige saw him and was smile/laughing so he smiled along with her. After that Nadir left to go back to his home.

"Why would you get angry at your own friend?" Paige asked wondering.

"Because he or any other man is NOT allowed to kiss your hand except me," Erik said grinning. After he said that, he took her hand in his and kissed her hand.

"Want to join me to dinner, my Angel?" Erik asked still holding her hand.

"I'd be honored to join you, my Angel of Music," Paige accepted his offer. _I haven't heard that nick name for a long time _thought Erik. Erik showed her into her room. Paige picked a blood red dress and had curled her hair. When Paige was finished with everything, she looked in the mirror._ Wow! I have amazed myself and I know I'll amaze Erik _Paige thought. When she was satisfied on how she looked, she stepped out of her room and walked to the music room to find Erik already ready and waiting for her.

"Ahem," Paige said to get Erik's attention. He looked up and was stunned. _Wow! She looks amazing in that dress. I'm glad she picked that one_ Erik thought.

"You look amazing my dear," Erik complimented her. She just smiled. He offered her his hand and they were off to dinner.

Erik took her to the most expensive restaurant there ever was. They talked for what seemed like hours. They always shared a laugh or two at some point. Now it was time to head back to the Opera House.

"Check please," Erik demanded. Erik got the check and he paid it. Once they were out the door, someone came running towards them. Whoever it was bumped into Erik.

"Watch where you are going, lad," Erik replied coldly.

"Sorry sir," replied the boy. Erik then felt a hand grab his. Erik looked down at Paige.

"Can we go?" Paige asked wanting to change the situation.

"Yes. Come lets go my love," Erik replied. He offered her his arm to her and she accepted. _I'd rather hold you hand, but I think you'd probably get uncomfortable_ Erik thought. When they were walking down the sidewalk, Erik could feel something lean against him. He looked down to notice that Paige was resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Would you like me to carry you the rest of the way?" Erik offered.

"Yes, please," Paige replied through yawns. They stopped walking and Erik picked Paige up in bridal style. Erik started walking again and noticed that Paige had fell asleep. _I guess she was more tired then we both thought_ Erik thought. Erik walked to the back entrance and opened the door.

He made it back to his home and walked Paige to her room. He laid her down into the swan bed, but noticed that she still had a grip on his coat. He smiled. He carefully unlaced her fingers from his coat and covered her up with the blanket. He walked out of her room and walked to the music room. Erik squeaked.

"What was that?" Erik asked himself. He then noticed Ayesha running to Paige's room. _Such a sweet cat_ Erik thought smiling._ At least I know Paige will be safe no matter what, either by my or my sweet cat, Ayesha _he also thought. Erik went into the music room to find everything out of place and thrown everywhere.

**A/N: I know that's a cliffy! I wonder what happened! If you review, please give me answer to what you guys think happened! I think it'll be fun to see everyone's answers! Please read and review! And tell me what you think happened in Erik's music room! Thanks a million! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What happened in here?" Erik asked out loud. What Erik didn't know was that Raoul and Heather had been there and they had looked through the whole place looking for any sign of where Erik might have taken Paige.

"Erik…..what happened?" Paige asked shocked. Erik looked up at her. He shrugged.

"I don't know what happened," Erik replied. Paige just stood there in shock. She looked around at the disaster.

"Who would do this?" Paige asked. She walked over to Erik and placed a hand on Erik's arm.

"I don't know," Erik replied.

"Who else knows where you live? Do you have any enemies that would do this to you?" Paige asked wanting to get of info.

"I don't think so and there is Raoul, but I doubt he knows where my labyrinth is. No, wait….he does!" Erik exclaimed.

"Raoul," Paige whispered to herself. She thought she saw him once, but outside the Opera House.

"Why would he want to come here, Erik?" Paige asked Erik. She looked up at Erik. _Does he want to hurt Erik?_ Paige asked herself. Now Paige started to get evil thoughts on how to kill Raoul. _Muahahaha!_ Paige thought. Paige started to get an evil grin on her face. Erik looked down at her with puzzlement on his face. _Wow! She's even_ _attractive when she's thinking evil thoughts_ Erik thought. Erik smiled to himself when that thought occurred to him. Erik watched as Paige walked out of the room with evil written on her forehead. Erik smiled to himself again. _Wow, I wonder what made her like that…I likey _Erik thought. He mentally slapped himself for thinking that, even though it was true. _She will be mine, and mine alone though…so I can likey_ Erik rethought.

Erik walked out of the room to see Paige leaving. Erik ran towards Paige and grabbed her around the waist to stop her.

"Where are you going?" Erik asked, worryingly. Paige smiled at him from him being worried about her.

"I'm going to find Raoul and give him a piece of my mind," Paige replied.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Paige added. She removed Erik's hand and started to walk again. She was stopped again by Erik having his hand around her waist again.

"Erik…please," Paige pleaded trying to get out of Erik's grip around her waist.

"I can't let you," Erik replied. Paige gave him a confused look.

"Why?" Paige asked. She noticed that Erik had tightened his grip around her waist. Paige did as best as she could to get free, but didn't succeed.

"I don't want Raoul to take you away from me. That already happened once," Erik replied, looking down. He noticed that Paige stepped closer to him. Erik moved his head to where he could look Paige in the eye.

"He won't take me away from you Erik, I promise. Cross my heart hope to…" Paige replied and started to say. Erik covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't cross your heart and hope to die…I don't want you to die, I care for you to much to let you die," Erik said being serious. Erik loosened his grip and grabbed her hand and kissed it. _Sometimes I think he tries to hard_ Paige thought. Paige smiled at him.

"I won't leave you Erik. I don't want to hurt you in anyway. That's why I said sorry, I thought I hurt you," Paige said. Erik looked as if he might fall over.

"You okay?" Paige asked making sure he was.

"Yea… just a little…stunned by what you said," Erik said stunned. Paige smiled. Paige then wiggled free from the rest of the grip that he had on her, and ran off. _Please don't be mad at me for doing that, but I have to go and kill the red-butted-monkey's-uncle, also known as the baboon _Paige thought. _Oh no, your not getting away that fast from me_ Erik thought. Erik started to run after Paige. He then caught up with her and tackled her. He grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Why are you so determined to leave?" Erik asked pinning Paige to the wall. Paige struggled.

"Because I want to kill the freaking Pansy," Paige yelled in anger. Erik never knew she could get that anger that fast. _Just like me_ Erik thought.

"You what?" Erik asked stunned.

"You heard me, I want to kill him Erik; just like you do," Paige replied softly. Paige let her body go limp in Erik's hold. Erik let go of her and stepped back. Paige sunk to the floor and started to cry. Erik quickly rushed back to Paige and embraced her.

"Don't cry my love," Erik pleadingly said.

"Why are you crying my love?" Erik asked looking into Paige's eyes. _I never knew her eyes were blue like mine _Erik thought.

"Too many emotions hit me at once," Paige said, quieting down. All the crying and sniffing subsided.

"I'm sorry," Paige replied softly.

"Sorry for what my love?" Erik asked. Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"For anything that I might have done to hurt you," Paige replied looking down at the ground. Erik lifted Paige's chin up so he could look her in her gorgeous eyes.

"You have never hurt me," Erik said softly. Erik saw that a smile was spreading across her face and that her eyes were watering.

"Please don't cry again; it pains me to see or hear you cry," Erik said wiping the fallen tears away. Paige nodded. Erik then got up and offered to help Paige up and she accepted. Paige then leaped on to Erik and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Paige let go and walked back towards the labyrinth. Erik stood there for awhile, shocked and stunned. _I wonder why she did that _Erik asked himself. Erik then realized where he was and headed back to his labyrinth.

When he got back, he saw Paige had made dinner and was serving it on two plates. Paige noticed a presence, and looked up to see Erik. She smiled at him and finished serving the food.

"Supper is served," Paige said. Erik walked over to Paige and helped her get seated and then he took his seat. _Paige has been with me for over a day or two and she has never asked or stared at my mask…_Erik started to think, but got distracted.

"How is it?" Paige asked. Erik looked up and did the thumbs up sign. Paige giggled.

"Make sure you don't shove everything in because then you'll get the hiccups," Paige said. But she was a little too late. Erik got the hiccups. Paige started to giggle again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather and Raoul walked out of the door that they walked into before.

"I wonder where he took her?" Raoul asked worried. Heather rolled her eyes.

"I don't know and I don't care," Heather replied coldly. Raoul looked at her in shock.

"You don't care? You don't care that your friend is with that 'Monster'?" Raoul asked. Heather nodded her head.

"Yea, I don't care because Paige liked him. She called him her and I quote 'Angel of Music'," Heather replied. Raoul looked at her shocked.

"She likes that 'Monster'?" Raoul asked getting angry.

"Yea. She always said that she wanted to be with the Phantom then the Fop, I mean Raoul," Heather said hoping he didn't hear her say 'Fop'.

"May I ask what a 'fop' is?" Raoul asked curiously.

"Don't you know that curiosity killed that cat?" Heather asked trying to guide the question in a different direction.

"Yes, but what is a so called 'fop', and you better answer me Woman!" Raoul demanded.

"First off, you are to NEVER call me 'woman' and second off you 'fop', I'm not telling you what it is," Heather yelled at him. Heather turned around so she wouldn't have to look at him. _Don't you even dare talk to me_ Heather threatened. _Great, the silent treatment_ Raoul thought. Heather then couldn't stand to be anyway near him so she walked off. Raoul watched her walk off and didn't care.

"I hope you get kidnapped," Raoul shouted at Heather.

"I hope you get killed by the Phantom because you deserve it," Heather shouted back. _Either that Paige will gladly do it because your trying to take her away from Erik_ Heather thought. _Maybe the Phantom should kidnap you too_ Raoul thought. Just then, Raoul felt a hand on his shoulders and turned around to see who it was. But then he couldn't turn around because he got hit in the head with something.

"That should knock him out," said the voice. After that, everything went black. Heather watched from afar that it was Paige. Heather ran over to Paige.

"Paige!" Heather exclaimed. Paige looked up to see Heather running towards her. Paige started to smile.

"Heather!" Paige exclaimed. Heather looked at Paige and circled her.

"Are you some kind of vulture?" Paige asked jokingly. Heather started to giggle from that.

"No…its just been two days that I haven't seen you and I just wanted to see if you've changed at all, and to me…you haven't," Heather replied. Erik was in the darkest shadows of the alley so he could watch and Paige didn't know it at all. Erik promised her that he wouldn't follow her or go with her. Of course he had followed her so he broke his promise. He knew that if Paige found out, that he had lost some of his trust with her. But he was amazed to see Paige go up to Raoul and knock him out.

"So what have you and Erik been doing?" Heather asked curiously.

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" Paige repeated. Heather started to giggle.

"You heard that didn't you?" Heather asked. Paige nodded her head.

"Kind of hard not to," Paige replied. Heather giggled even more.

"So?" Heather pushed on eager to know. Paige showed Heather that she sealed her lips and threw away the key.

"Paige…did you guys do something that your not suppose to do?" Heather asked curiously.

"NO!" Paige exclaimed. Erik was baffled for a little while, but he figured it out what Heather was asking Paige. _For heavens sake girl, I would never do that to Paige until we are married _Erik thought. The thought of doing anything to harm Paige gave him a chill.

"Then what did you guys do?" Heather asked getting more curious by the moment.

"We just talked, sang, and laughed together," Paige replied. Heather just rolled her eyes.

"I have a feeling that you guys did something that at least YOU weren't suppose to do," Heather suggested. Paige shook her head, avoiding eye contact with Heather.

"Paige?" Heather replied.

"Ok ok, we…um….kissed," Paige replied. _She says it as if it was a bad thing_ Erik thought. Heather could tell that Paige was blushing.

"So…how was that kiss?" Heather asked making it worse.

"Heather it was just a kiss," Paige replied. Heather shook her head.

"Was it better than Brandon's?" Heather pushed. Paige was getting very annoyed and agitated by all the 'kiss' questions.

"So?" Heather pushed again. Heather walked over to Paige and nudged her arm. Paige was now getting ticked off.

"Tell me," Heather replied still poking her. Paige secretly grab the lasso that she had brought for a just-in-caser and all in a swift motion the rope was around Heather's throat.

"YES, ok it was better than Brandon's and I did feel something, so would you lay off now," Paige yelled. Erik rushed out of the alley and grabbed Paige's waist and arms and pulled her back away from her friend. Paige struggled.

"Let me go!" screamed Paige. Paige finally calmed down. Heather hurried up and got away from Paige when Erik came to her rescue. Heather could still feel the rope around her neck. She lifted her hands to her neck just to find that there was just a rash from the rope. Erik turned Paige around to look at her.

"What has gotten into you?" Erik asked looking into her eyes.

"I don't know…I don't want to talk about it and I want to go home," Paige replied wrapping her arms around him.

"You will be able to go home in 2 years Paige," Erik replied thinking that she wanted to go home home. Paige shook her head.

"Not that home, your home…our home or whatever it is," Paige replied. Erik smiled from what she called it…'our home'.

"Ok…lets go," Erik replied. Paige looked back at Heather. Heather was looking over Raoul. Paige stopped walking and almost made Erik loose his grip on her. Which he didn't want to do.

"Where are you going to sleep…live etc. etc. etc.?" Paige asked Heather. She pointed at Raoul.

"With his sister," Heather replied. With that the friends went their different ways for the night. Heather dragged Raoul to his sisters and Paige and Erik went back to his labyrinth.

When Paige and Erik arrived, there was dinner waiting for them on the table. They looked around and saw………………………

**A/N: Man, I wish she'd stop doing that! lol I hope that chapter kept you entertained. Just between you and me…this is my longest chapter yet. lol ** **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They looked around and saw that it was just Nadir. Erik and Paige both felt relieved that it was just him.

"What do you think you are doing? You startled both of us," Erik shouted. Erik felt a hand on his arm, so he calmed down some.

"I just wanted to surprise you guys with some dinner that I made," Nadir replied nervously. He looked at Erik, then at Paige.

"I'm sorry if I startled you guys..I..I..I didn't mean to," Nadir apologized.

"Its ok Nadir," Paige replied. She felt sorry for the man and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because Erik had yelled at him and all Nadir was doing was making supper for them.

"Thank you Nadir. Your very thoughtful," Paige replied. _Very thoughtful_ Paige thought. Paige smiled at Nadir for his thoughtfulness. Paige and Erik both started walking towards the table full of food. Paige walked over to her chair and Nadir started helping her get seated when a blow from somewhere hit him in the jaw. Nadir fell to the floor. Paige looked up at Erik, stunned. Erik tried to finish the job that Nadir had started, but Paige pushed away and ran crying into her room. Erik frowned. He looked down at Nadir who was trying to get up. Erik held out his hand to help his friend up. Nadir just looked at it, accepted the help.

"I'm so sorry my friend," Erik said apologizing. Erik hung his head.

"Its ok Erik. I know you love her and didn't want anything to come between you two, I can feel it," Nadir replied. Erik looked towards Paige's room. Nadir followed Erik's gaze and realized what Erik was looking at. _He must feel so horrible about what happened _Nadir thought.

"You should go and talk to her Erik," Nadir said after a couple of minutes of silence. Erik just nodded his head and headed towards the door. Once Erik reached his destination, he knocked. A female voice answered.

"What Erik?" Paige replied somewhat coldly.

"I wanted to talk to you…I'm sorry about what happened," Erik said apologizing once again. He hated apologizing, but when it came to Paige, he would apologize all the time if he had to just to keep her with him. He heard footsteps approaching the door. Then he watched as the doorknob was turning and then the door opened. He looked at Paige who had a tear stained face.

"Are you seriously sorry for what you did?" Paige asked just making sure it was true.

"Yes, I am serious. Even Nadir forgave me," Erik replied. Paige looked at Nadir, who nodded his head to say that it was true. Paige looked back at Erik and lunged onto him. Erik tensed at first, but then relaxed as he put his arms around Paige.

"I forgive you too, My Angel of Music," Paige muffled into his shoulder. Even though it was muffled, Erik could hear it clear. _I haven't heard Erik be called that for a long ol' time _Nadir thought.

"Thank you my Angel," Erik said in her hair. _I love you_ Erik thought. Paige pulled back and studied him for a moment. Erik hated when she would pull back and break the special moment that they would share.

"Were you about to cry?" Paige asked curiously. Erik looked embarrassed. Paige started to smile. _Its really hard telling if he's embarrassed or is smiling or anything with that mask_ Paige thought. Another thought came to her mind. _I don't want to be like Christine_ Paige thought backing away from Erik. Erik had a confused look on his face.

"Whats wrong Paige?" Erik asked still confused at her behavior.

"I…I…I don't want to be like _her_," Paige replied shakily.

"Her? Who's her?" Erik asked even more confused.

"Like Christine…" Paige said. Erik then had the realization kick into his head. His mask! _She started to think about my mask_ Erik thought. Erik smiled. Now it was Paige's turn to be confused.

"What are you smiling about?" Paige asked. Erik started walking towards Paige.

"About what you said…'you don't want to be like Christine'," Erik replied. Paige started walking away from Erik. Erik kept following her until she hit a wall. Paige tried to run, but Erik pinned her to the wall.

"Well its true. I don't want to rip off your mask like she did…I want you to take it off when you feel the most comfortable," Paige replied not looking at Erik. Paige glanced at Nadir to see if he could do anything to help her out of her situation. Nadir just mouthed, 'I'm sorry'.

Erik reached under her chin and tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes once again. But before he could do anything, they heard a noise upstairs. _NO! Please don't let it be anyone looking for me or anyone who whats to hurt my precious Erik_ Paige thought.

"I'll be right back. Nadir, keep an eye on my Angel," Erik demanded. Nadir nodded and put a hand on Paige's shoulder. Then Erik was off to see who it was.

"He'll be right back Paige," Nadir said trying to comfort Paige.

"I know he will be," Paige said trying not to be shaky. _Why should I be nervous for him? He's the Opera Ghost for heavens sake, he's done this plenty of times. But what if he doesn't come back? What if I never see him again? Why should I care for anything? Do I have feelings for him? I cant though, I have a boyfriend _Paige thought.

"Do you think he will be?" Paige asked just to be sure.

"Yes mademoiselle," Nadir replied nodding.

"Please don't call me that. Just call me Paige like Erik does," Paige replied smiling.

**Three hours later….**

Paige finally had to sit down from being exhausted from standing and pacing for so long. Now Nadir stood up and started pacing for Paige.

"Where could he be?" Paige asked. Nadir could tell that she was worried about Erik.

"I'm sure he's fine and is on his way back," Nadir said trying to calm Paige down. Paige smiled. She knew that he was trying to calm her down and it was helping…kind of. Paige went into the kitchen to get something for her and Nadir to drink. Paige got Russian tea for Nadir and sweet tea herself. She brought it out for Nadir and he accepted gratefully.

Then they heard a noise come from outside the door. When the door opened, Erik came in and fell to the floor.

"Erik!" Paige screamed. Paige was the first to run to him. Once she was by his side, she rolled him over. When she finished rolling him over, she noticed that he was laughing. Paige slapped him.

"How dare you do that!" Paige exclaimed. Erik kept laughing and tackled Paige. He pinned her down on the floor and started to tickle her for no entire reason. Paige started laughing and screaming. Nadir just stood there wide-eyed. He never seen his friend do this before.

Nadir carefully and quietly snuck to the door and left the two _lovers_ alone. He shut the door behind them so they wouldn't think that someone went in when they were having a tickle fest on the floor.

"Stop! Stop!" Paige pleaded. She kept laughing which made Erik tickle her more. When Erik was least expecting it, Paige started tickling him. Paige started to crack up laughing when she heard him squeak.

"You squeak?" Paige asked through giggles.

"I guess so," Erik replied laughing as well. Erik stopped tickling Paige and she stopped tickling him. He got up and helped Paige up and they both walked over to the couch and plopped down. Paige then remembered something.

Paige got up, and headed towards her room. She went in, grabbed a blanket, and walked back out. She looked at Erik and he had a confused look on his face_. Whats with the blanket?_ he thought. Then Paige walked back to the couch and sat down. She unfolded the blanket and laid it on the both of them. Paige then got startled by the touch of Erik's arm around her.

"I'm sorry," Erik said when he felt her shiver. He thought that she didn't like his touch so he started to move his arm.

"No don't…I like you having your arm around me," Paige replied sheepishly. Erik started to smile and replaced his arm around her. He then felt her head rest up against him.

"I was worried about you," Paige confessed. Erik looked down at her even though he only saw her hair.

"You were?" Erik asked just to make sure he heard right. Paige looked up at Erik who looked down at her.

"Yes I was…and…I ..I…" Paige started to say._ Why is it so hard to tell my feelings?_ Paige asked herself.

"You?" Erik pushed. _Oh don't you even start that_ Paige thought.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later," Paige popped out.

"Ok," replied Erik, resting his chin on her head. _Just tell me when you are ready my Angel_ Erik thought.

"Sing to me," Paige asked.

"If you wish it," Erik replied. He sung for nearly an hour and looked down at Paige to find her sleeping in his arms. I never get tried of this Erik thought. He scooped her up into his arms and headed towards her bedroom. After he laid her down and tucked her in, he started for the door.

"Please don't go. Stay with me," Paige pleaded. Erik turned around and stared at Paige.

"Its not right," Erik said.

"I know and I don't care," Paige replied.

"What about your…boy..boyfriend?" Erik hesitated to ask.

"I don't love him anymore," Paige replied. Once Paige said that, Erik knew he had captured her heart. Paige was to groggy to realize what she had said even though it was true. Erik walked over to Paige's bed and laid down right beside her. _I didn't want to go to bed with her until we're married_ Erik thought. But he knew that she needed and wanted him so he couldn't say no.

Erik turned from his side to his back. After that he felt Paige's head resting on his chest and felt that her arm had wrapped around his torso. He looked at Paige and saw that she fell asleep. Erik responded by wrapping his arm around her. About a half an hour went past until Erik fell asleep.

**The Next Morning… **

Erik woke up to the sound of his violin being played. He got up and walked out the door quietly. When he turned the corner to go into the music room, he paused. There was another female in there with his Angel. _Is this girl my Angel's friend, Heather?_ Erik thought. He saw that the other girl also had a violin in her hands. He watched both of them from the distance. Then he heard his Angel start speaking.

"Why do you want to learn the violin?" Paige asked Heather.

"Because guys dig chicks that play the violin and sing," Heather replied. Heather was about to start playing when Paige butted in.

"Please don't play," Paige pleaded.

"Why?" Heather asked curiously.

"Because you don't know how to play and that'll wake Erik up," Paige replied. Paige then noticed a figure lurking in the shadows. She knew who it was, it was her Beloved Erik.

"Heather, I have to tell you something," Paige said resting the violin on her lap.

"Yes, what is it?" Heather replied.

"I…I...I don't love Brandon anymore," Paige confessed. Heather looked up, stunned.

"You what!" Heather repeated.

"You heard me," Paige said.

"Wow! And I thought I heard a rumor that he was going to ask you to marry him," Heather stated.

"I know, I heard it too. And I'm going to refuse," Paige replied.

"Then who do you love?" Heather asked curiously.

"You'll find out sometime," Paige replied.

"Good morning Erik," Paige said smirking.

"Good morning my love," Erik replied. Erik stepped out of the shadows and freaked Heather out, which made her squeal. Paige started laughing. Heather just glared at her friend.

"That was so hilarious," Paige said through giggles. Paige then remembered something.

"Oh I made breakfast. I didn't tell Heather or have any yet so we all could sit at the table together and talk," Paige said standing up. Paige helped Heather up and almost made her fly into the wall from pulling to hard.

"Oops. I guess I didn't know how strong I was," Paige replied, flexing her upper arms. Heather just rolled her eyes.

"What? Do you think that your stronger then me?" Paige asked seriously.

"Nothing, and I know that I'm not stronger then you so don't challenge me," Heather replied quickly.

"Then lets go to breakfast. I'm hungry," Erik added in. Erik offered Paige his arm and she excepted. Once they were in the dinning room, Erik helped Paige get seated and made Heather seat her own self.

Erik came out with two plates of food and served one to Paige then the second one to Heather. He walked back into the kitchen and came back out with his. He sat down right across from Paige.

"Lets do something this afternoon," Paige suggested. Erik and Heather nodded in agreement.

**A/N: What should they do that afternoon? Please answer that question and if you have a 'wonderful' answer then you might just get picked! Please think for this question! Thanks a lot! I already have a document ready for Chapter 13! Once I get an answer that I want for Paige's, Heather's, and Erik's afternoon, I'll post chapter 13 up, pronto!**

**Your Obedient Servant, **

**O. G. (aka phantomess08) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What are we going to do this afternoon?" Heather asked. Paige shrugged her shoulders. Erik did too.

"I don't know," Paige replied trying to think on what to do. Paige looked over at Erik to see him in thought. Then the thought occurred to Paige.

"We could go and terrorize people that are in the Opera House," Paige said excitedly. Erik looked up from thought and stared at Paige. Heather jumped up.

"Yea, that would be soo fun!" Heather added. Erik looked over at Heather shocked.

"And we get to wear all black," Paige said, a smile coming to her lips. Erik got even more confused. _Why would they want to terrorize all the people that are in the Opera House right now _Erik thought to himself. He just shrugged it off. He liked it how Paige wanted to do that or even think about it. (thanks to the thought from MetalMyersJason…thankx alot of the thought )

Erik noticed that the girls had ran from the room into Paige's room. A smile crept onto his lips. Heather was the first to pop out of the room. She walked down the hallway like a model. Once she got to Erik or at least by him she called Paige out.

"Our next contender, the one and only..Phantomess of the Opera," Heather said, giggling slightly. Paige walked out of the room, glaring at Heather. Heather gulped. _Phantomess?_ Erik thought.

Erik then looked at Paige's dress and Heather's dress. Heather's dress reminded him of La Carlotta. Then he turned his attention to Paige. Erik gasped. Both of the girls heard him gasp and looked at him to see if anything is wrong. Both of them noticed that he was looking at Paige.

"Paige…your…your…," Erik stuttered.

"She's an Angel for you Erik…a Phantomess for the Phantom," Heather finished. Heather felt Paige burning holes into her. Heather gulped again. Paige started to run after her, but a strong arm held her back.

"Don't worry about her, you can get her later," Erik suggested. Paige nodded. Erik and Heather watched Paige as she went back into her room. She came out and still looked the same.

"Did the infamous Phantomess forget her lasso?" Heather teased. Paige charged her. Knocking her down to the ground and pinning her there.

"Stop calling me that!" Paige exclaimed.

"Why? Its your nickname," Heather replied. Paige got up and helped Heather up.

"I know, but still…don't say it around Erik," Paige whispered to Heather. Paige turned around to see Erik quickly turn away. Paige smiled to herself. Paige noticed that Erik was blushing, at least thought that he was blushing. Paige smoothed out her dress which had tons of wrinkles from the fall. Heather smoothed out all the wrinkles in her dress as well.

"Well I'm ready," Heather said getting a little impatient. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready Erik?" Paige asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you girls ready?" Erik replied.

"Duh!" Heather replied rudely. Paige hit her.

"Don't be so f..f..freakin' rude! Erik could easy snap your neck!" Paige replied blushing. Heather looked at her friend, stunned. Erik didn't notice what was going on because he was to busy getting everything ready for their little 'trip'.

"What did you say?" Heather asked.

"I said freakin'," Paige replied. Heather shook her head.

"You were about to say the F word," Heather replied.

"Uhh..um..no I wasn't," Paige stuttered.

"What are you girls fighting about?" Erik asked walking straight towards them.

"Nothing," they both said in unison. Erik eyed them suspiciously.

"Well then, lets go," Erik said. Erik went first and Heather made Paige go second.

Erik kept turning around every few minutes to make sure he had two girls following him. Then up a head they heard noises. Erik stopped which made Paige bump into him and Heather bump into Paige which made Paige bump into Erik more_. I should do that more often_ Erik thought jokingly. Erik turned around to face the girls.

"Stay here. I'm going to go and see what it is," Erik said. With that he headed off.

"I wonder how long we are going to have to stay here?" Heather asked out loud.

"Not for very long. Look," Paige whispered pointing a head. Heather's eyes got huge even though no body could see it. Heather started getting a smile on her lips.

"Clay!" Heather yelled. Paige put her hand over Heather's mouth.

"Shut up," Paige said. Paige looked back at the entrance to see that the figure started walking towards them. Paige looked around for a hiding spot. She found one and pulled Heather into it. She also kept her hand over Heather's mouth. Once the figure passed , they knew that it wasn't Clay, but the rat catcher. Paige pushed Heather out of the hole and walked out herself.

"Can you ever keep your mouth shut?" Paige asked.

"Not all the time, but sometimes," Heather replied.

"Figures," Paige coldly replied. Heather and Paige saw another figure start walking towards them. Heather kept quiet and hopped into the hole. She grabbed Paige and shoved her in.

"Ow," Paige whimpered. The figure walked straight for the hole and stopped right in front of it.

"Hello ladies," said Erik. Heather and Paige both let out a sigh of relief. Heather was the first out and then Paige. Heather turned to her friend to see that there was blood on her forehead and arm. Erik noticed to.

"I'm sorry Paige. I didn't know that was why you whimpered," Heather said.

"Are you okay my love?" Erik asked.

"Yes, I am," Paige replied softly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go and haunt some people," Heather said excitedly. Erik started to walk and then Heather and Paige legged behind. Just then Erik and Heather both heard someone collapse. They turned around see Paige on the ground struggling to get back up. Erik rushed passed Heather and pushing her into the wall to get to Paige. Heather walked over, noticing that there was a blood trail. She tapped Erik's shoulder and pointed to all the blood. Erik gasped.

"Your defiantly not okay," Erik said.

"No, no I am. Lets keep going," Paige replied. Erik looked up to see Paige standing behind the other Paige. _Are there two Paige's_ Erik thought to himself. Heather took a second look at the person that was on the ground. Heather screamed. Erik turned the person around to see that it was a stage hand.

"I guess I didn't get rid of him as well as I thought," Erik said. Heather looked back at Paige and noticed that there was blood on her arm and a few scratches on her face.

"What happened?" Heather asked pointing to all the blood and cuts.

"I got pushed into a wall, fell, and got pushed into another wall," Paige said jokingly.

"No seriously," Heather said walking towards her friend.

"I had to hurt someone," Paige said sheepishly. Paige hung her head.

"You what!" replied Heather. Erik just watched from the distance that he was at.

"I had to hurt someone, I didn't kill, I just injured the person," Paige replied.

"Who?" Heather asked.

"The rat catcher," Paige replied.

"But he would never harm anyone," Heather replied looking back at Erik to see him nod his head in agreement.

"He never hurts anyone," Erik added.

"Psh…well he tried to hurt me. Somehow he caught me and was trying to…to…to…," Paige started.

"What was he going to do to you Paige?" Heather asked.

"You know…um…make out," Paige said blushing.

"Sex?" Heather asked. Erik and Heather both noticed that Paige was even redder now.

"Yea, he tried taking me back to where every he lives," Paige added. Erik never heard of such a thing.

"Are you sure it was the rat catcher?" Erik asked.

"I think so. He had a bag that was moving and making noise. Does that count?" Paige replied.

"I never thought the rat catcher would do that," Erik said. Just then a thought popped into Heather's tiny, little mind.

"Maybe it was Raoul, dressed up like the rat catcher," Heather said. Paige looked up. Erik also looked up.

"If so, I'm glad," Paige said. Erik looked at her, smiling. Heather looked at Erik.

"Uh…Erik, your kind of scaring me," Heather said in a good way. Erik turned and looked at Heather. He got up from the dead stage hand and walked towards Heather. He grabbed her wrist before she could flee.

"I love your friend," Erik whispered in Heather's ear, then let go of her wrist and walked back in front of Paige. Paige looked up at Erik. Erik wrapped his arms around her. Paige was stunned about this and had a difficulty reacting. But she did manage to wrap her arms around Erik. Erik pulled back.

"I thought I was going to loose you," Erik said, caressing Paige's cheek. He noticed that she had some cuts on her right side of her face. Two on her cheek and one above her eyebrow and one through her eyebrow. Erik touched one of the cuts and Paige winced from pain. Erik noticed and pulled back. Heather came up and looked at Paige's cuts.

"How did he do this?" Heather asked pointing at the cuts.

"He had some kind of mechanical mechanisms and threw them at me," Paige explained. Erik went back to his past and thought of all the beatings that he got for no reason.

"You don't deserve this my love," Erik said wrapping his muscular arms around Paige. He just wrapped them around her a little too much.

"I…I…can't…breathe….," Paige gasped out. Erik let go.

"Sorry," Erik replied.

"Its okay," Paige replied. She stood on her tipy-toes and kissed his unmasked cheek. Paige looked at Erik who started getting a smile on his lips. Paige smiled from that.

"Well, lets keep going," Paige said. Erik nodded and started to walk off. He looked behind him to make sure that Paige and Heather were still following him, which they were.

XXXXXXXXX

**Back at Raoul's sister's house…**

Raoul woke up to seeing that he was on a couch. _How did I get here?_ he thought. Just then he heard a noise come from the kitchen. _Where's Heather?_ he thought. Then he saw his sister, Elizabeth, come from the kitchen. When she saw him up she ran to him.

"Raoul!" Liz cried. She dropped what she had and ran towards him. Liz wrapped her small, delicate arms around him. Raoul was hesitant, but he did wrap his arms around his sister.

"How did I get here?" he asked his sister.

"Your friend Heather came here and dropped you off," Liz replied.

"Oh. Did she say where she was going to go?" Raoul asked seeking information.

"She did mention that she was going to go find Paige again," she replied.

"Again?" Raoul questioned.

"Yes. She said that she ran into her when you were knocked unconscious," Liz replied wetting a rag for his head. She handed him the rag and he took it.

"Did she say exactly 'where' she was going to go and find Paige?" Raoul asked.

"No she didn't," Liz replied handing him a cup of tea.

"Thank you," Raoul replied taking the cup. Liz nodded.

"After you drink that, go back to sleep. You need your rest," Liz replied walking out of the room.

"Okay," Raoul replied taking a drink from the cup. _Mmmm…this is good_ Raoul thought. Raoul took a couple more drinks and sat the cup down on the end table. Instead of following his sister's orders, he took the blanket off him and got up.

"I have to go and find Paige," Raoul whispered to himself. He turned around and fixed up the pillows on the couch to make it look like it was him, sleeping. He quietly walked to the doorway of the kitchen. He peered around the corner to make sure Liz wasn't in it. She wasn't. Raoul then hastily made his way to the back door. He started to open it and it let out a big squeak. He froze. He didn't hear no footsteps coming so he walked out the door.

**Back at Opera Populaire… **

"Are we there yet?" Heather asked like the thirtieth time. Paige could tell that Erik was getting annoyed with Heather.

"No," Erik replied sounding annoyed.

"Geez, you don't need to get all cranky," Heather said. Paige stopped so she could walk beside Heather. Paige turned to Heather.

"I think its his 'time'," Paige said jokingly. Heather started to laugh. Erik looked back at them. He stopped abruptly and almost made the girls run into him.

"What is so funny, ladies?" Erik asked coldly.

"Paige burped," Heather lied. Paige glared at her.

"Oh. Well no more laughing or you'll get us caught. Lets keep going," Erik replied. He started off walking again and the girls had to jog to keep up with his quickened pase.

"I do think that Erik is PMSing. I mean, he's very crabby," Heather said.

"Well, he does take this 'haunting' thing seriously," Paige stated.

"I forgot," Heather said.

The girls looked ahead to see that Erik wasn't in front of them anymore.

"Where is he?" Heather asked getting scared.

"He's somewhere. Probably just checking to make sure that no one is around that will see us," Paige said. Right when Paige said that, Erik appeared right behind them. Paige could tell he was there, but Heather didn't.

"Maybe we could walk a little more," Heather suggested, walking forward. Paige stayed where she was and turned around to face Erik. Erik just stared at her. Paige winked and turned back around and followed Heather. Erik just stood there, stunned. _How did she know I was there?_ Erik kept asking himself. He just shrugged it off for then and was going to ask her later. Erik then started to walk off following Paige and Heather.

"Which way would Erik go?" Heather asked out loud.

"This way Captain Obvious," Paige gesturing in a direction.

"You sure?" Heather asked.

"Yep, I'm positive," Paige replied.

"How do you know which way to go and not to go?" Heather asked curiously.

"Because I adventured these tunnels awhile ago, when Erik didn't notice that I was gone," Paige confessed. Erik stopped in his tracks. _She adventured these tunnels?_ he thought. He started walking again.

"Wow," Heather replied. Paige and Heather with Erik following them made it through the labyrinth. Heather stopped and wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"Wimp," Paige teased. Heather just glared at her. _She does know her way around here _Erik thought right behind them. Just then a thought popped into his mind. He inched closer to Paige and grabbed her wrist. Paige turned her head to see Erik. Heather started walking again thinking Paige was following her.

"Did you want something?" Paige whispered. Erik shook his head and then remembered that she couldn't see him very well. _Yes I do. I want you_ Erik thought. Before he could answer Heather turned around. Erik whipped his hand over Paige's mouth and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into the shadows with him. What he noticed is that Paige didn't struggle or anything. _Why would she give in to me?_ Erik thought. But then he turned his attention back to her friend who was looking for her.

"Paige," Heather first whispered. Heather turned in all directions hoping to find her friend. No luck.

"Paige!" Heather yelled. _Where could she have gone?_ Heather thought to herself. Then she remembered what Erik told her. She had a feeling now that Erik had her.

"Erik?" Heather questioned. Erik then turned his attention back to the girl that he loved. He uncovered her mouth, hesitantly. And found relief when she didn't try to scream. Erik then wrapped both of his arms around Paige's waist.

"Erik, I know your there, and probably have Paige with you. Please come back. I'm getting freaked out right now," Heather said, frantically looking for either one. Erik look down to check on Paige, but found a pair of empty arms. He had noticed that probably while he was dreaming about Paige she must have loosened his arms and got out. He looked up to see Paige staggering towards Heather. Heather ran over to her.

"Where were you?" Heather asked. Paige shrugged. Heather then noticed that her friend seemed like she was drugged.

"Whats wrong?" Heather asked. Paige shrugged again.

"That's not an answer. Did Erik do this to you? I hope he didn't because he cares for you as you already know somewhat," Heather said.

"No, Erik did not do this to me," Paige said collapsing into the wall. Erik rushed from out of the shadows to Paige's side.

"My Angel, what has happened to you?" Erik asked worryingly.

"I don't know," Paige replied before she passed out. Heather saw that Erik was crying. Heather walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine. She just passed out that's all," Heather said trying to make Erik feel better.

"I hope so," Erik said gently lifting Paige's body.

"We didn't even get to scare anyone," Heather whined. Erik looked back at Heather.

"We will tomorrow **if** Paige is better by tomorrow," Erik replied. Erik led Heather and carried Paige back to his labyrinth. When he got there, he saw Nadir sitting on the couch reading a book. Nadir looked up to see Erik carrying Paige. Nadir quickly got up and helped Erik.

"What happened to her?" Nadir asked Erik. Erik shrugged his shoulders. Erik got a stool and placed it in front of Paige and sat on it. Erik grabbed Paige's hand and caressed it. Nadir stepped back to have a chat with Heather.

"Do you know whats wrong with her?" Nadir asked Heather. She shook her head.

"No I don't. I wish I did though," Heather said. Nadir and Heather looked up at Erik to see him sobbing. Nadir walked over to his friend, but Erik said something.

"Leave me alone," Erik said. Nadir walked back over to Heather.

"Lets leave him alone," Nadir whispered to Heather. Heather nodded in agreement. With that, Nadir and Heather left. Erik was still at Paige's side, never letting go of her hand.

**A/N: Howdy! Sorry that I took so long on writing/typing this chap. I feel brain dead. lol **

**Well here ya go! Please review! Hoped you like this story….this is NOW my longest chap.lol **

**Your Humble Servant,**

**Phantomess**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: so sorry if it seemed as if it was taking my forever to write! I know I feels like it! Hope you enjoy this new chap! Please read and review!

**Chapter 14**

The next day Heather returned. She walked back into Erik's labyrinth and saw him still by Paige's side. She walked up beside him.

"Has she wakened up lately?" Heather asked. Erik shook his head and started to cry. _What is wrong with my Angel?_ Erik wondered. Heather thought something, but didn't really think on it clearly.

"Is Paige pregnant?" Heather asked Erik. Erik shot his head up so fast you thought it broke.

"How could she?" Erik asked in return.

"Simple, you and her go to bed, something happens during that bed time," Heather replied. Erik looked down. Heather knew something was up.

"Erik?" Heather asked. Erik looked up.

"Did you go to bed with her?" Heather asked. Erik nodded.

"But she wanted me too because she didn't love her boyfriend anymore and didn't want to be alone," Erik added. Heather was shocked.

"She said that?" Heather asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Erik replied.

"I can't believe she said that," Heather said, still shocked. Heather saw something move in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see Paige starting to stir. Erik noticed also. Heather watched him wipe the tears away. Paige opened her eyes to see Erik right beside her and Heather standing some feet away.

"What happened?" Paige asked. She looked at both of them, trying to get an answer.

"We don't know. You were fine at first then everything happened," Heather replied. Paige just looked at her, confused.

"You don't remember?" Heather asked. Paige shook her head. Now both Erik and Heather were confused.

"What all happened?" Paige asked. Erik looked at Heather hoping that she would tell Paige. Heather nodded.

"Well, first off…ugh, its all confusing. Do you remember us going to go and terrorize people up stairs in the Opera House?" Heather asked. Paige nodded.

"Then we headed out and…" Heather started.

"And you had to tease me about my name," Paige finished, glaring at Heather once again. Heather hung her head.

"And we thought you were dead, but you weren't," Erik added, tears coming to his eyes.

"Now I remember. The rat catcher grabbed me and was trying to take me away, which was never heard of from him. And Heather had the idea that maybe it was Raoul dressed up as him. And then I collapsed the floor and passed out," Paige said.

"Why did you pass out, if you know why?" Heather asked. Erik wondered to. Paige pondered for awhile.

While Paige was thinking, Nadir stopped by to see how Paige was doing. Nadir was shocked to see her up. Nadir walked in the room and handed Paige a bouquet of carnations, since the roses were taken by Erik. (A/N: if you know what I mean)

Anger was welding up inside Erik again. Paige noticed and laid a hand on his gloved one. Erik looked at her hand and smiled. _Maybe she does love me_ Erik thought to himself.

"How have you've been?" Nadir asked Paige.

"Okay I guess. I just got up a little while ago, I think," Paige said. Heather went into the kitchen to get everyone a drink. Heather started walking back into the living room and Paige tried to get up to help. Once Paige stood up, she fell again. Erik rushed to her side.

"I guess I sprained my ankle, huh?" Paige suggested, looking at Erik.

"Yes you did my Angel," Erik said helping Paige back up onto the couch.

"Which means, you have to stay on that couch for at least 2 weeks," Heather added in.

"So, when did you become the doctor?" Paige jokingly asked.

"When you sprained your ankle," Heather replied grinning. Paige just rolled her eyes. Heather handed everyone their drinks. Heather accidentally gave Paige a Russian tea and when Paige drank some of it, you could tell. Nadir and Heather started to laugh and Erik looked kind of confused.

"What's wrong with the tea, my angel?" Erik asked taking the cup from her.

"Its your Russian tea," Paige replied making a "ugh" sound. Erik looked at Heather.

"You gave her my Russian tea, which she can't stand, right when she gets up," Erik shouted at Heather. Heather and Nadir stopped laughing.

"Really Erik, its…" Paige started before Erik interrupted her.

"Okay? This isn't okay," Erik shouted at Paige. Paige stood up from the couch and limped to her room and slammed the door. Erik stood there, shocked at what he had done.

"Good going Erik," Heather said coldly. Nadir just shook his head at his friend for what he had done. Nadir walked up to Erik as Heather walked to Paige's room. Nadir and Erik both watched Heather knock on Paige's door. Nothing happened.

"Go away Erik!" Paige exclaimed. Erik felt horrible.

"Paige, its me," Heather replied feeling sorry for Erik. Paige walked to the door and opened it. When she saw Erik, anger roused up within her for some unknown reason. Then the anger turned into tears. Paige fell to her knees, crying. Heather sat down beside her friend.

"Heather, I love him," Paige confessed, whispering into Heather's ear. Heather knew her friend loved Erik because of how she looked at him all the time.

Erik walked over to the couch and sat down. He was so mad at himself for yelling at his Angel.

"Why did I shout at her for, Nadir?" Erik asked. Nadir just shrugged his shoulders. Heather then remembered that if Paige was better today that they were going to go back upstairs to terrorize people. Heather got up from Paige's side and walked over towards Erik.

"Remember you said that we were going to go back upstairs to terrorize the people up there if Paige was better?" Heather asked Erik sitting beside him. He nodded.

"But Paige is upset at me," Erik said looking over at Paige to see her still crying.

"She'll get over it Erik," Heather tried to comfort Erik. Heather then noticed that Paige went back into her room and shut the door. Erik and Nadir noticed too for they were looking at her door. Paige then reopened the door and walked out in all black. She was actually wearing a miniaturized outfit that Erik wore. _Those clothes look very familiar_ Erik thought. He then looked down at what he was wearing and realized why the outfit that Paige had on looked familiar. He started to smile to himself. Paige walked over to the couch and stood in front of everyone.

"I'm ready," Paige said.

"Ready for what?" Erik wondered.

"Ready to go and terrorize some people," Paige said.

"No, we're not going today. You need some more rest," Erik replied. Erik got up and tried to pick Paige up to carry her to her room. Paige ran from him.

"I'm not going back to bed. I'll go insane if I have to back into the room that you call mine," Paige replied. Erik stopped and just stood there. _Would she go insane?_ Erik wondered. Paige then turned from everyone and left, limping. Erik wanted to go after her, but was afraid to make her hate him even more. Heather got up and walked over to Erik.

"Why aren't you going after her? She could get hurt worse then what she was yesterday," Heather said. Erik shook his head.

"She'd probably get angrier at me," Erik said. Erik hung his head and walked back to his room and shut the door. Heather walked back over to the couch.

"What are we going to do Nadir?" Heather asked.

"I don't know. We know that he loves her more then anything in the world and what about her?" Nadir replied.

"She loves him. That's what she whispered to me," Heather said.

"So, they both love each other, but their love turned into a rage to where they hate each other," Nadir pointed out. Heather nodded.

"I guess so," Heather said.

**Back to the despised fop… **

_Where could Heather and Paige be_ Raoul thought to himself. He knew he had to find them before anything happened to them. Just then he saw a person by the Opera House that looked like the Opera Ghost or Erik, as some people has called him. He snuck behind some bushes and inched closer to the figure.

Raoul couldn't tell what it was because it had a hood over its head. Just then, a gust of wind came by and blew the hood of the person's head. Raoul held his breath. It was Paige! He looked around for Heather, but didn't see her anywhere. He quietly stepped out of the bushes and started walking towards Paige.

"Paige?" Raoul asked making sure he wasn't mad. She turned her head.

"Oh, hi Raoul. What Raoul are you, the third?" Paige asked. Raoul nodded.

"Yes, I am Raoul de Chagny the III," Raoul replied, bowing.

"I just always wondered," Paige said turning her attention back to the Opera House. _I miss him so much_ Paige thought.

"What are you doing out here?" Raoul asked.

"Oh, I'm just bored, so I figured I'd go about in the city," Paige lied.

What they didn't know was that Erik was on top of the roof watching their every move, especially Raoul's. _Get away from my Angel, you fop_ Erik thought. Erik started to laugh at the choice of word that he used. _I just stole Heather's and Paige's word for him_ Erik thought. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the most beautiful rose ever seen. But then, Erik crushed the rose in a single squeeze. _I loved you!_ Erik thought._ Why couldn't you love me! _He looked down again to find Raoul on the ground and Paige running into an alley way.

Raoul struggled to get up and chase after Paige.

"Paige!" Raoul choked out. Paige ran faster. _I hate the demon! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!_ Paige thought.

Paige stopped running and looked back to see no one was following her. She looked again just to make sure. With that, she went into the Opera House through the back door. While she was walking, she noticed a poster. Paige walked towards it to see that it said _'Masquerade! Fri. 5:00pm-midnight'_

_A masquerade?_ Paige thought. She started getting a smile on her face. She grabbed the poster and ran for the nearest secret passageway.

**Back at Erik's Labyrinth…**

"Where did Erik go?" Heather questioned Nadir. Nadir shrugged his shoulders. Just then, they heard the door open. Heather grabbed a knife and Nadir grabbed Erik's Punjab lasso. Paige screamed.

"What are you guys trying to do to me?" Paige asked startled. Heather and Nadir lowered their weapons.

"Sorry. We thought that maybe you were an intruder or someone else," Heather said apologizing.

"Its ok. Where's Erik?" Paige replied. Nadir and Heather both shrugged their shoulders. Paige lazily walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. _Where could he be? _Paige thought. Paige pulled out the poster from her back pocket. Heather looked over Paige's shoulder to read it.

"A masquerade?" Heather asked gleefully. Paige turned to look at Heather.

"Yes a masquerade," Paige replied.

"What is tomorrow?" Heather asked Nadir. Nadir thought for a little while.

"Tomorrow would be Wednesday," Nadir replied.

"So we have tomorrow and Thursday to look for dresses," Heather said twirling around the room. Paige laughed when Heather tripped over the stool.

"Have a nice 'fall'?" Paige asked humorously. Heather just glared at her friend and started to laugh herself.

Just then, they heard a noise upstairs. All of them jumped when they heard it. Nadir grabbed Erik's lasso, Heather grabbed the knife and Paige grabbed her lasso. With that they all headed upstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"Maybe we can terrorize some people while we're up here," Heather whispered.

"Shut up," Nadir and Paige said in unison. Heather frowned.

They quickly and quietly snuck up to Box 5. When they reached it, they saw Erik. Paige stopped hastily while the others kept going. Paige saw that Erik noticed Heather and Nadir walking towards him.

"Hello," Erik replied coldly. Nadir's and Heather's smiles turned upside down.

"Why are you so glum?" Nadir asked Erik. Paige quietly snuck closer to hear better and to get a better view of Erik.

"Because of what happened in my labyrinth," Erik sighed.

"Where's Paige?" Erik popped out hoping for her to be with them.

"Somewhere," Nadir replied looking around for her. Just then, some roses with a blood red ribbon around them appeared in Erik's hands. Heather gasped.

"She's here…the Phantomess of the Opera," Heather teasingly said. Erik started to smile. _Does she care for me?_ Erik wondered. Just then they heard a voice.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude._

_Say you want me with you here beside you,_

_Anywhere you go let me go to._

_Erik, that's all I ask of you!_

Everyone was looking around to try to find the person with the voice. Erik was especially looking for Paige. Just then, a black figure was lurking onto the stage. Erik grinned even more when he knew who it was. He also noticed that some people were walking towards her in a 'wanting to kill' way. Erik was about to help her, but a hand kept him from leaving.

"Let her try to handle it herself, and to I want to see her in action," Nadir said.

"And if it looks like she needs help, you can leave and help her," Heather added. Erik nodded. _But what if she already needs my help_ Erik thought.

Paige noticed that some people were surrounding her in a mob way. In a blink of an eye, Paige whipped out her lasso and started threatening peoples lives. Erik was in shock, watching her.

"Are you sure you haven't taught her anything?" Nadir asked curiously.

"I'm positive that I didn't," Erik replied, still shocked. Erik kept his attention on Paige, watching her every move. He then saw Paige snap someone's neck. He also saw the pain in Paige's eyes when she did that.

"She's going to be in trouble Erik," Nadir said, pointing out the person who had a cane and was going to hit one of her ankles. Erik got ready just in case.

Paige felt the presence of the person with the cane. She quickly finished up her job with the person that she did have a hold of and whipped around and grabbed the cane from the person. Some people started screaming, mostly all the ladies. _What are they screaming about? _Paige wondered. Paige then happened to look down and see that her mask was on the floor. _I don't have a deformity_ Paige thought. Then she remembered that she had put on some makeup. She started to smile. She kept her head down, but lifted her eyes. Paige then lifted her head and watched everyone run. Paige sunk to floor laughing.

Everyone who was in Box 5 was confused.

"Why is she laughing?" Erik asked.

"Why was everyone screaming when her mask fell off?" Nadir questioned.

"She's probably laughing because of everyone's reactions to the makeup that she had on underneath her mask," Heather replied, answering both of their questions.

"Oh," Erik and Nadir said in unison. They turned their attention back to the stage to see that Raoul was on it. Erik now was really burning fumes. Nadir rested a hand on Erik's shoulder.

"If she needs help, go ahead and help her, but wait first," Nadir coolly replied. They all watched the two people who were on the stage.

"What are you doing here?" Paige coldly asked.

"I want to ask you if you would like to join me to the Masquerade that is going to be held here on Friday from 5:00pm to midnight," Raoul replied. Erik was about to leap from the box and kill Raoul right there on the spot, but Nadir held him back.

"Why should I?" Paige asked.

"Because you'll learn to love me," Raoul said grinning.

"Love you?" Paige shouted. "I'll never love you!" Raoul was stunned by her actions.

"W-w-what?" Raoul stuttered.

"You heard me you pansy! Be off with you," Paige coldly replied.

"Fine then, I'll go find Heather," Raoul said. Paige whipped out her lasso and very quickly wrapped it around Raoul's neck.

"Don't you even think so," Paige said. Just then, Paige saw a figure start walking towards them. Paige felt that Raoul get happy.

"Kristi?" Raoul asked.

"Raoul?" she asked. Paige let go the rope and Raoul and Kristi ran to each other, embracing one another.

"Raoul, you are sappy," Paige replied.

"Why thank you," Raoul replied, grinning. Paige started laughing again. Heather started to laugh at what Paige had said. Kristi pulled back from the embrace and looked at Paige then at Raoul.

"Raoul, who is this girl?" Kristi asked curiously.

"Kristi, this is Paige. Paige this is Kristi," Raoul replied.

"How do you know her?" Kristi asked.

"She's my friend," Raoul lied. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Don't let him get your goat. He wants me to love him as you probably love him," Paige replied. Kristi looked at Raoul, shocked.

"Is this true?" Kristi asked Raoul. Raoul nodded.

"Is there anymore girls that I should know of?" Kristi asked. Raoul hung his head. With Raoul and Kristi arguing, Paige walked off the stage, unnoticed by the couple. Once Paige was off the stage, she started running towards Box 5.

Once she arrived at Box 5, the reaction she got from Heather was slapping.

"Ow, whats that for?" Paige asked taking the blows.

"For killing those 3 or 5 innocent people," Heather replied; mad at what Paige had done.

"Didn't you see their faces?" Paige asked. "They wanted to kill me right then and there." Paige grabbed Heather's arms so she wouldn't hit Paige anymore.

"Yea, that is true," Heather said. "Why would they try to kill you?"

"Probably because I look like the Phantom," Paige suggested.

"Yea that could be why," Heather replied.

"I'm still trying to figure out who Kristi is," Paige said watching the two figures on the stage still arguing.

"Me too," Heather said.

"I keep thinking that Kristi is part of the name Kristine, but of course Kristi starts with a K," Paige said. Paige saw Erik tense up when she said the name 'Christine'. Paige walked over to Erik.

"I'm sorry if I upset you when I said 'the name'," Paige replied. Erik gave her a smile.

"Its ok. Its just been so long since I heard the name," Erik said brushing back a strand of Paige's hair. Paige smiled. Then Heather come and ruin the moment. (ha-ha)

"Paige have you thought of a dress yet?" Heather asked. Erik looked at Paige suspiciously. _She's going to wear a dress?_ Erik thought.

"Actually yea. I did think of a dress," Paige replied.

"Awesome! So did I!" Heather exclaimed.

"Erik, will you go to the Masquerade with Paige?" Heather asked, watching her friend grow redder by the moment. Erik looked at Paige and smiled his sexy smile.

"Of course I'll go with Paige, but on one condition..," Erik replied.

"Yes?" Heather pushed.

"If I can ask her instead of having you ask for her," Erik said looking at Paige and nothing else the whole time.

"Sure. Go ahead and ask her," Heather replied smiling for her best friend. Erik walked towards Paige. He tilted her chin up so she would look at him and not the ground.

"Paige, will you go to the Masquerade with me?" Erik asked, taking her hands in his. Paige grinned the biggest grin ever.

"Yes!" Paige exclaimed, jumping on Erik giving him the biggest hug ever. Erik tensed at first, but then gave her a hug back.

"Well then lets go and get you your dress for Friday," Erik replied. Paige pulled back from the embrace and nodded. When they left Box 5, Paige secretly slipped another rose into Erik's jacket pocket.

When Erik reached in to get something, he felt petals. He pulled out the rose and smiled. Erik looked ahead to see Paige laughing and smiling. That's the Paige that he loved more than anything. He put the rose back into his pocket and ran to catch up with Paige and the rest of them. Once he got close to Paige, he scooped her up in his arms and whirled around a couple of times. Heather and Nadir watched from the distance.

"They really do love each other. I've never seen him this happy, since Christine. Actually he was never happy with Christine; he just loved her and wanted her to love him. Something about your friend makes him happier then he ever was," Nadir replied.

"Yea, I know," Heather said. She was happy for her friend, but she wasn't. She missed Clay more than anything. _I wish Clay was here_ Heather thought.

"Heather?" Paige asked waving her hand in front of Heather.

"What?" Heather asked back.

"Nothing. You were just in a daydream and we almost left you here," Paige said taking a hold of Heather's sleeve and pulling her.

Once they got back to the labyrinth, Heather and Paige ran to Paige's room to discuss about their dress. While, Erik and Nadir walked to the couch to talk about something else.

"Do you think she loves me?" Erik asked looking at Paige's door.

"Is she going to the Masquerade with you?" Nadir asked back.

"Yes, she is," Erik replied. Then it donned on Erik.

"Does that answer your question?" Nadir asked hoping it did.

"Yes, it does," Erik said, a grin appearing on his lips. _I wonder what kind of costume Paige is going to wear _Erik thought. Just then, Heather popped out of Paige's room.

"Erik, do you think you take me and Paige to the dress shop to get dresses and things for the Masquerade?" Heather asked trying to make the puppy dog face.

"That doesn't work for you, it works only for Paige," Erik said starting to smile.

"But can you take us?" Heather asked.

"Yes, I can," Erik replied. Heather started to get a grin on her lips. With her question answered, she ran back into Paige's room and told her.

"He's going to take us to the dress shop tomorrow!" Heather exclaimed, jumping dancing around the room. Paige joined her.

"Do you know how to dance?" Paige asked Heather.

"Uh…," Heather replied.

"That's not good. You have to know how to dance because guys will ask you to dance with them," Paige said walking towards the door.

Erik's and Nadir's conversation had been broken because they heard Paige's door start to open. Erik started to really smile seeing her come out of the room instead of Heather.

"Yes my Angel?" Erik asked because he knew that she was going to ask him for something.

"Um…Heather can't dance. Do you think you could teach her?" Paige replied, sheepishly.

"Are you sure its not you who needs dance lessons?" Erik asked just making sure it was Heather who needed them.

"I'm positive," Paige replied. Before Erik got a chance to say anything, Heather was on his lap begging.

"Please?" Heather asked running her fingers through Erik's hair. Erik looked up at Paige to see that her blood was starting to broil from what Heather was doing.

"Do you want dance lessons as well Paige?" Erik asked, trying to get her mind on other things than what her friend was doing.

"No, I'm fine with dancing," Paige said looking down at the floor. Erik pushed Heather off of his lap and started to walk towards Paige. Paige noticed that he was starting to walk towards her so she started to backup. _I have to keep away from all the walls _Paige thought. But Paige thought of that too late and was up against one. She then noticed that Erik wasn't that close to her so she could run into her room. She pushed off from the wall and started to run to her room. But something held her from going to her room. Paige looked back to see that Nadir had a hold of her wrist.

"Nadir please!" Paige begged. Paige looked all around for Erik and didn't see him, but then feared that he would be right behind her. She then noticed to arms encircling around her waist. Nadir then let go of her wrist and Erik picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Paige wondered. Erik smiled his sexy smile again. _I wish he'd stop doing that smile because it kind of turns me on_ Paige thought. She then mentally slapped herself for thinking that.

Erik tightened his grip on her and twirled around a couple of times. Paige started to giggle. Erik laughed too. He then places her feet back on the ground.

For some odd reason, Paige could feel some type of liquid running down her face. She touched her right cheek and pulled her hand back to noticed blood. _Crap! I must of accidentally scratched it open _Paige thought. Everybody else noticed once Paige pulled her hand back. Heather hurriedly ran into the bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth. She didn't bother on giving it to Paige, but instead gave it to Erik. Erik tenderly washed Paige's cheek off. Paige winced here and there.

"Good thing this is a Masquerade," Paige said jokingly. Heather laughed.

"Yea, because you'd scare people away with your little deformity," Heather giggled. Paige shot Heather a hard look, which made Heather shut up. Paige looked at Erik to see how he took it.

"Paige does **not** have a deformity and she **never **will! But I have a deformity! Do you want to see it?" Erik replied coldly. Heather gulped.

"Erik, control your temper please! She was just joking," Paige said softly. _Heather you better be happy that I don't have my lasso _Paige thought. Without any answer Erik ripped off his mask. Heather gasped. Erik started to walk towards her.

"Erik please! I didn't mean anything," Heather pleaded. Erik then turned his attention back to Paige who was crying.

"Erik," Paige whispered, still crying. Heather crawled over to her friend and wrapped her arm around her. Paige pushed her friends arm off her and stood up. Paige wiped the tears from her eyes and walked towards Erik. Paige reached up and caressed Erik's marred cheek. Paige started crying even more. Erik reached down and wiped the fallen tears away.

"Why are you crying my Angel?" Erik asked softly.

"Because of what you had to go through, through your entire life," Paige replied softly.

"I don't think about my past anymore, so lets think about the future. Tomorrow you girls are going to go and find dresses or get them designed," Erik said hoping to cheer Paige up.

"Yea we do, don't we? That'll be lots of fun," Paige replied, calming down.

"Now lets go to bed and have a restful night sleep because who knows how long it'll take to get some new dresses for you girls. And we don't want you girls to have a headache tomorrow," Erik said replacing his mask back on his face. The girls nodded and headed to Paige's room. Paige turned around and walked back to Erik. She took off Erik's mask and kissed his marred cheek. After she was done kissing his cheek, she replaced the mask and smiled at him.

"Sweet dreams my Angel," Erik said smiling.

"You too, My Angel of Music," Paige replied softly. With that, Paige went back into her room and the girls fell asleep.

"Are you going to stay here Nadir?" Erik wondered. Nadir shook his head.

"No, I'm going o go back to my home. Good luck with the girls tomorrow Erik," Nadir replied walking out the door.

"Thanks, I'll need it," Erik laughed. With that, Erik walked to his room and tried to sleep. About a half an hour went by and sleep took him. If he didn't fall asleep then, he would've went into the music room and would start to compose some new music that has been in his mind for awhile.

**A/N: Bonjour! Who knows what that means? lol if you think or if you do, let me know! Sorry that it took so long on writing this one! THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! 10 pages long! Woot! lol well I hope you peeps enjoyed this chapter! If anyone would like to be in my next chapter(the masquerade chap) please give me JUST your first name and the name of a costume that you want to wear to the Masquerade! FYI: Raoul is a playa! lol**

**Your humble servant,**

**O.G.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: sorry about the late update! But please review!**

**Chapter 15**

**(Masquerade!)**

**(Part I)**

**Thursday, the day before the Masquerade…**

The girls woke up the next morning, all ready for shopping. They expected Erik to be up and ready and probably have breakfast made for them. When they hopped out of Paige's room, they didn't see him anywhere.

"Erik?" Paige asked when she entered the kitchen. There was no sign of Erik. Heather looked in the living room while Paige looked in the music room. They checked all the rooms twice or maybe even more times. But then Paige realized that they didn't check one room, which would be Erik's bedroom.

They quietly snuck up to Erik's door and carefully opened it. The girls peered in to see Erik still sleeping inside of his coffin.

"Aww, he looks so peaceful," Paige said quietly. Heather rolled her eyes_. You are sappy; very sappy to be exact _Heather thought. Heather started to walk towards Erik to wake him up, but Paige held her back.

"What? We have to wake him up," Heather complained.

"I think he should be woken up in a better way then being shaken," Paige replied.

"Then what shall we do to wake him?" Heather asked.

"You'll see," Paige said while walking towards Erik. Once they reached Erik Paige was having second thoughts about what she was going to do.

"So, what are you going to do?" Heather asked curiously.

"This," Paige replied kissing Erik on the cheek. Erik started to stir after Paige had kissed him. Heather stood there wide eyed at what her friend did for like the third time.

"You know you've kissed him at least 4 times," Heather coughed out.

"And each time will be a memory," Paige sappily said, smiling. Heather rolled her eyes again.

Erik sat up to see Heather and Paige in his room.

"What are you two doing in here?" Erik growled.

"We were waking you up," Paige stuttered_. I must have frightened her_ Erik thought. Guilt rushing through him like a river.

"Come on or we're going to catch all the traffic," Heather whined_. She better keep her trap shut before I lasso her_ Erik threatened.

"She is right Erik. We better hurry, especially if you don't want to be seen by anyone," Paige added. Erik knew that his Angel was right about the one thing; he didn't want to be seen by anyone. Erik threw the blanket off of him to reveal his chest. Paige's jaw dropped to the floor. Paige caught herself staring and adverted her eyes to something on the wall. Erik noticed her staring at him and started to smile, especially when he saw her blush. _You can stare at me as long as you want because I always stare at you_ Erik thought.

"Alright, lets go!" Erik replied. The girls left Erik in his room to change.

Erik came out with a new, clean shirt on and of course, his pants_. Man, I wish he'd just keep his shirt off _Paige thought. Then Paige mentally slapped herself for thinking that_. Why do I think these things?_

"You girls ready?" Erik asked. They nodded. "Lets head off then."

One hour later, Erik, Paige, and Heather all arrived at the first store.

"You ladies go in and look around while I stay out here," Erik said smiling.

"Okay," they answered in unison. Erik handed them some money and the girls went into the store.

"I'm glad that he didn't come in," Paige whispered to Heather once they entered the store.

"Why?" Heather asked looking at some dresses.

"Because then my dress will be a surprise," Paige answered. Heather looked at her.

"You like him don't you?" Heather asked curiously. Paige looked down at the floor, not meeting Heather's eyes.

"Ah ha! You do!" Heather exclaimed.

"Shush! I don't want him to know, well at least not yet," Paige said.

"Okay. So when are you going to tell him?" Heather pushed on. Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"How should I know?" Paige asked back. Now it was Heather's turn to shrug her shoulders.

While the girls were in the store, they ran into some of their other friends. The first couple that they ran into was Melissa and Billy.

"Mel?" Paige asked. Mel turned around.

"Paige!" Mel exclaimed. The girls hugged.

"So, I see that you married Billy Zane," Paige said eyeing Mel's ring. Mel blushed and nodded.

"Yea, and what a wonderful husband he is," Mel said entwining her fingers with Billy's. Billy smiled at his wife.

"So have you two picked out your costume for the Masquerade?" Paige asked wanting to know. They both nodded.

"I guess that's why you two are here, too?" Mel wondered. Heather and Paige nodded. Mel looked past Paige and Heather and saw Erik sitting outside on a bench_. He's probably waiting for Heather and Paige to get done _Mel thought.

"So what are you guys going to wear?" Paige asked breaking all the thoughts of Erik from Mel's mind.

"I'm going to wear a dress that is going to be black and silver. The whole dress is black and like the neck line, and other parts of the dress will be embroidered with the silver," Mel replied.

"My costume is going be a penguin suit," Billy joked. Everyone started to laugh.

"We better get our dresses done or whatever we need to do because its about time that everyone comes out to do their afternoon shopping," Paige said. Heather nodded.

"Yea, we need to get going too," Billy replied taking his wife's hand in his.

"I and Mel are going to be 'really' busy tonight," Billy added winking to Mel who turned a crimson red. Paige and Heather started giggling. With that, Mel and Billy left to get 'busy' and Paige and Heather walked towards the seamstress to get their orders taken.

"I betcha this is probably going to be like an hour wait," Paige said sighing. She hated to wait long because after awhile, she would get impatient and mad.

About a half-an-hour went by and it was Heather's and Paige's turn to get their orders taken. Heather went first. Heather at first asked to look at the book which holds designs that were made before. She glanced at the pages and nothing was like what she wanted.

"Um…do you think you could create this dress?" Heather asked taking and unfolding a drawing that she made out to the seamstress. The seamstress looked at it for a little while and then nodded.

"Sure I can create this design," the seamstress replied taking out a measuring tape. Heather lifted up her arms before the seamstress could ask her to. The seamstress took the measurements that she needed to create the dress. After the seamstress wrote down all the measurements that she needed, she turned her attention to Paige.

"Do you know what you want mademoiselle, or do you want to look at the books?" the seamstress asked Paige.

"I know what I want," Paige said. Paige reached into her pocket to reveal a drawing. The seamstress gasped at the beautiful dress that was drawn. Paige thought that the seamstress was about to cry.

"You want me to create this beautiful creation that you drew?" the seamstress asked like she thought that Paige was joking. Paige nodded.

"Unless you don't want to," Paige said hoping that the woman would make it for her.

"No, no I want to do this one!" the seamstress exclaimed. Paige grinned.

After the seamstress took the measurements of Paige, she practically ran to the back room to start on Paige's dress.

"When do you girls want these done?" the seamstress shouted.

"Tomorrow by noon or two o'clock," they shouted back in unison.

"Jinx," Paige quickly added. Heather stomped her foot.

"Darn you!" Heather exclaimed. Paige started to laugh and Heather jumped in.

"What number is that anyway?" Paige asked while walking towards the door. Heather shrugged her shoulders.

"How should I know? We haven't been keeping track like after 10th grade I think," Heather replied. Once Heather and Paige walked out the door, they didn't see Erik. Paige looked right while Heather looked left. Neither one of them saw him and they didn't remember seeing him leave or move anywhere.

"Now where could he be?" Paige asked out loud. Just then arms wrapped around Paige and turned her around to come face to face with Scot.

"Where did you come from?" Heather asked.

Anger boiled in Erik's veins as he watched from the alley way_. How dare you touch my Angel _Erik thought? Erik looked down at the ring that he had bought for Paige.

He was going to ask her to be his wife when the right time came, but which wouldn't be for another month or so. He replaced the ring back into his pocket and walked out of the alley way towards Paige.

Paige felt another pair of arms enclose around her and she knew who he was. It was Erik! Paige turned around to face Erik. Once she turned around, Erik wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. Scot's mouth dropped to the ground. Scot walked over to Heather.

"Who is he?" Scot asked.

"That's Erik. She loves him and he loves her, but they haven't told one another yet," Heather whispered in Scot's ear.

"Oh," Scot popped out. Heather started to giggle.

"Why? Do you like her?" Heather asked nudging Scot in the side with her elbow.

"NO! Never! I still have a phobia of her," Scot said wide-eyed from Heather's question. Heather started to laugh even harder. Erik and Paige broke from their embrace and stared at Heather.

"Whats wrong with her?" Paige asked Scot. Scot shrugged his shoulders. Paige walked from Erik to Heather and pinched her arm.

"OW! Why did you do that?" Heather yelled.

"Because you were scaring us from your laughing," Paige replied. Heather rubbed the spot where Paige had pinched her and glared at Paige angrily. Erik then walked to Paige's side and wrapped his arms around her waist. Scot laughed at Heather.

"What are you laughing at?" Heather growled.

"Your hair," Scot said laughing and pointing at Heather's head. Paige and Erik started laughing. Heather pulled at mirror out of her purse and looked in her mirror. Heather screamed in horror. Heather rushed to the nearest restaurant and went into their restroom and fixed her hair. Erik, Paige, and Scot all followed her and sat at a table to wait for Heather so they could get some lunch.

About ten minutes later, Heather came out with her 'tamed' hair.

"What made your hair do that?" Paige asked. Heather shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no clue to how my hair did that and why," Heather replied. Scot still giggled here and there. Heather would just glare at him and he'd shut up, which made Paige start to giggle which made Scot laugh.

"Would you ladies and gentlemen like to order something?" a waitress asked the group. Everyone nodded their heads and grabbed a menu and looked at it to see what they wanted. At first they ordered drinks and wanted more time to look at the menu.

Paige and Erik got a tea, Heather got a Coke, and Scot got lemonade. Just then they saw Melissa and Billy walk in. Paige waved her arms like a maniac to try to get their attention, which worked. Mel and Billy grabbed two more chairs and sat with them.

"So, I guess you guys haven't gone home yet?" Paige wondered. Mel and Billy shook their heads in unison. Heather then saw a bag in Mel's hand.

"Whats in the bag?" Heather asked curiously. Mel turned a crimson red.

"Is it…lingerie?" Paige asked turning red herself from saying it. Mel nodded.

"Did you guys buy lubricants, too?" Heather asked getting into this conversation. Paige slapped Heather for asking that.

"Ow! That hurt!" Heather exclaimed rubbing the spot where Paige had hit her. Erik and Scot started to look out the window trying to ignore what was going on. Paige turned her head to look out the window along with Erik and Scot and noticed that there was a woman that almost looked like Carlotta coming into the same restaurant that they were in.

"Oh my freaking gosh!" Paige exclaimed. Everybody looked over at her to see what the problem was.

"What?" everybody asked in unison.

"Look," Paige said pointing to the door to see the woman come in. Almost everybody gasped in horror. She looked over to their table and noticed Scot and started to walk towards them.

"Thanks a lot Scot," Paige coldly whispered. Scot gave her a confused look.

"Hey there Scot," the lady said grabbing a chair and sitting herself at their table.

"Hey," Scot replied softly.

"Whats your name?" Mel asked trying to make a conversation.

"My name is Carol," she replied looking at Erik. She noticed that his hands were on the table so she put her hands on the table and slowly moved them to touch his. Paige glared at her. Carol smiled a fake smile at Paige and kept touching Erik's hands. Erik could feel the anger rising in Paige. Paige finally couldn't take it any longer. She made sure no one was around to see her. Paige quickly got up and grabbed Carol by the hair and dragged her out side. Everybody sat there shocked at what Paige had done. Then Paige came back inside and sat back in her seat beside Erik. Paige caught everybody looking at her.

"What?" Paige asked.

"You…you…oh my gosh! I can't believe what you did," Heather said.

"She was touching Erik's hands and it was driving me nuts," Paige replied still hot from Carol.

"You know what, screw it! I'm leaving. I'm not hungry anyways," Paige said so cold to even make Erik shiver in fear. With that Paige abruptly left the table and walked into an alley way.

"Is it just me or does she have like random moods?" Mel questioned.

"She does have random mood changes, which is weird, but she gets it from her dad…I think," Heather replied.

"Where do you think she is going?" Scot asked. Heather shrugged her shoulders. Scot turned his gaze towards Erik.

"You love her, where do you think she is going to go?" Scot asked. Erik shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what? If you're not going to go after her and comfort her then I am," Scot added leaving the table and walking out of the restaurant and walking into the same alley way that Paige took_. I hope I don't get lost_ Scot thought. Just then Heather saw Brandon walking past the restaurant.

"Oh my gosh!" Heather exclaimed. Heather reached for her napkin to try to hide her face, but it was too late…Brandon saw her.

"Great," Heather replied grimly. Brandon walked towards their table and sat down. Erik just glared at him.

"So, you must be Brandon?" Melissa asked. Brandon nodded_. So he's the little bugger who my Paige doesn't love anymore, and thank goodness_ Erik thought. Heather looked over at Erik to see the wheels turning in his head about something.

"Ahem," Heather said to get Erik's attention, which did work.

"What?" Erik asked Heather. Heather rolled her eyes.

"I know something is going on in there," Heather said poking Erik's forehead.

"Ow," Erik replied teasingly. Heather giggled_. He's so not in the 21st Century yet_ Heather thought still giggling.

"Does anyone know where Paige is?" Brandon asked worryingly.

"She left all upset and went down an alley way," Mel replied. Brandon got even more worried.

"Why did she get upset for?" Brandon asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders except Erik because he didn't know what the 'little bugger' asked. Brandon turned his full attention on Erik.

"YOU disturbed her didn't you?" Brandon yelled angrily. Erik shook his head.

"No, I didn't monsieur and I tell you the truth," Erik replied coolly. Brandon settled down somewhat, but was still mad.

Just then, Scot and Paige came back into the restaurant and took their seats. Paige then noticed Brandon and was about to make a dash for the ladies' room, but Brandon caught her arm before she could leave. Brandon then pulled her into his lap and kissed her on her forehead because he didn't want to kiss her on her lips **until **they got married. Anger was sky high for Erik. Erik eyed the fork that was right by his hand_. I could grab the fork, dash over the table, push Paige out of the way, and jab the little bugger in the eyes and then throw him into my Torture Chamber to get crispy_ Erik thought.

Then the nightmare came, Raoul popped into the restaurant and joined them at the same exact table. Anger was also rising up in Raoul, but no body cared, especially at the Raoul Hater's. Paige could feel the anger rising up in Erik and didn't dare look at him_. I wish Brandon would fall off the face of the earth so I can run freely to Erik and be in his embrace _Paige thought. Heather then noticed a smirk riding on Erik's lips.

"Erik?" Heather whispered.

"What?" Erik asked.

"You're thinking about something and I think I know what you're thinking," Heather replied. Erik looked over at her.

"Then tell me what you think I'm thinking," Erik replied.

"Okay. I think your thinking on a way on how to get rid of or how to kill Brandon. Right?" Heather said. Erik nodded.

"I guess you're on the same wavelength as I'm on," Erik supposed.

"I could be," Heather said smiling_. I feel sorry for Paige_ Heather thought. She knew that Paige was uneasy being in Brandon's lap around Erik. Brandon was stroking Paige's long, brown hair, which made more anger and some jealousy rise_. Stop touching me_ Paige thought and wanted to say. Paige then got up from Brandon's lap and went to the bathroom. Brandon just sat there with his arms in the same position they were in before Paige left. Heather then got up to go to the bathroom to check on Paige.

Once Heather got there, she could hear someone crying and she knew that it was Paige. She found the stall that Paige was in and opened it to reveal Paige with tears streaming down her face.

"Heather I don't know what to do and I always know what to do," Paige said through sobs. Heather knelt beside Paige and didn't say anything, but handed her toilet paper to wipe her eyes and to blow her nose.

"I don't know to do either and I'm so sorry that I can't help you," Heather replied softly. Heather stood up and Paige did too. Before Heather had any reaction, Paige hugged her.

"I love having you as a friend," Paige said giving her friend a bear hug.

"I do too," Heather replied returning the hug. After a few minutes, Paige settled down and they went back out to their table. Paige went to go grab her own chair, but Brandon pulled her into his lap again.

"I've missed you baby," Brandon softly said in her ear. _But I don't_ Paige thought.

"I've missed you too," Paige lied. He wrapped his arms around her to where she couldn't breathe.

"I…can't...br...breathe..," Paige gasped. Brandon loosened his hold, but didn't let her go.

"Brandon, I want to sit on my own," Paige said teasingly. Brandon smiled and gave her permission to go and get a chair. Paige pulled her chair up by him and then accidentally looked up at the other side of the table to see Erik burning in anger and jealousy. Paige watched Erik to see him grow even more in anger when Brandon reached over and grab a hold of her hand. Then Erik noticed Paige looking at him and focused his attention on her face and nothing else. Trying to cover everything up, he smiled at her while she gave him the look of help.

"I want to go to the bookstore," Heather said breaking the silence.

"Yea, that sounds like a good idea," Paige replied standing up. Brandon followed Paige's action along with the others. Once everyone got up, they headed towards the cashier to pay their bills. Brandon and Scot fought over who was going to pay Paige's bill, then out of nowhere Erik grabbed Paige's bill from Brandon's and Scot's grip and paid it himself.

"Jeesh," Erik replied after grabbing it. Brandon and Scot just looked at him, stunned. After that, Brandon walked up towards Paige and wrapped his arm around her waist. Erik was right behind them to watch it. Heather was right beside Erik and could feel his anger rising every moment Brandon touched her.

"You could just break his neck," Heather offered. Erik shook his head.

"I can't, I want her to tell him that she doesn't love him anymore, then that's when I come in," Erik replied.

"You love her that much to wait?" Heather questioned. Erik nodded.

"Do you think she loves me?" Erik asked looking at Heather.

"I don't know, she could, but you'd have to wait to find out I guess," Heather replied.

Then Scot walked up towards Paige, but on the opposite side of Brandon. Scot got jealous from Brandon touching her and Brandon got angry because of Scot getting close to his girl.

"I love you sweetheart," Brandon said wrapping both of his arms around Paige. Paige tensed at his touch, but Brandon didn't notice. Erik did though.

"I love you too," Paige squeaked out making it sound like a curse. Erik started to smirk at the boy behind his back. _Ha! She loves me and not you!_ Erik thought. On the way to the bookstore, they past a music store. Paige abruptly stopped which made Brandon almost trip over her.

"Whats wrong?" Brandon asked.

"The music store," Paige replied, pointing. Brandon looked up.

"It looks dingy and dirty. You don't want to go in there. Hey look! Theres a better one up ahead," Brandon said grabbing her hand. Paige refused to go along with him.

"No I want to go into this one," Paige said, starting to walk towards it.

"Whats in there that you want to get?" Brandon asked curiously.

"I've just heard things about this music store and I want to check it out," Paige said reaching out to grasp the handle to the door. Heather marched up right beside her friend.

"I want to go in there with you too," Heather proclaimed.

"Ok," Paige replied opening the door. The girls gasped at the sight of it.

"Wow," Heather said. Paige was in awe at the sight of it. There were pianos, organs, violins, and any other kind of instruments that you could think of. A sales person then came up.

"May I help you people with something?" the guy asked. Erik was the first to speak up.

"Do you have any music paper?" Erik wondered because he needed more. The sales man nodded and left. He came back with a bundle of it.

"Is this the good kind?" Erik asked. The sales man nodded.

"That's the best we have," he replied. Erik was satisfied with that. Paige walked over to the violins.

"These are so beautiful," Paige exclaimed. Heather nodded. Heather then turned her attention to the clarinets. She picked the electric clarinet up very carefully. Paige picked up the electric violin and began playing a song.

"That song is from….is from..um..," Heather began to say.

"That song is from Star Wars," Brandon finished. Brandon stood there, stunned at how beautifully Paige played. _I'm in love with an Angel of Music_ Brandon thought. Once Paige was finished playing, Brandon ran up and hugged her and spun her around in a couple of circles. Paige started to giggle before she realized that it was Brandon who had a hold of her. Once she realized who had her, she stopped giggling. Brandon placed her back on her feet and glanced at his watch. He gasped.

"I'll see you either tonight or tomorrow," Brandon said giving her a kiss on her forehead. Brandon rushed out the door and called for a cab. Paige let out a sigh of relief.

"I want to tell him so bad that I don't love him anymore, but…I just can't," Paige whispered in Heather's ear. Erik walked over to Paige.

"You played that song so magnificently, my dear," Erik said softly. Paige blushed.

"Wow! Paige just got a compliment from the Opera Ghost which is very rare," Heather exclaimed. Everyone who was in the store who heard her say "Opera Ghost" turned and looked at her, and then at Erik.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Paige questioned Heather. Heather had a flabbergasted look on her face. Paige sighed.

"I mean, how many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" Paige asked. Heather shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," Heather replied. Paige rolled her eyes. Paige then returned her attention on the violins.

"I've always wanted a violin," Paige said with a sigh. Erik and Heather looked at her confused.

"But then how do you know how to play?" Heather asked, shocked. Paige smiled a sly smile.

"I'm gifted," Paige replied still smiling. Heather rolled her eyes.

"So you mean to tell me that you've never had any lessons?" Heather asked curiously. Paige nodded with a straight face. Erik walked over to Paige in a trance like way. Paige got a little creeped out.

"Only talented people can play an instrument without lessons or even learning anything," Erik replied still walking towards Paige. Paige started backing away from him.

"Ah, Erik?" Paige questioned.

"Oui, mon ange de musique?" Erik asked back in French.

"Nothing, its just…your kind of creeping me out," Paige quickly said. Erik snapped out of his little trance and looked apologetic at Paige. Heather thought that it was weird how Erik would go into some kind of trance thing sometimes. _Weirdo_ Heather thought teasingly.

"Are we **ever** going to go to the bookstore or are we going to stay here?" Heather whined. Then Heather got a shock of her life.

"Don't make me make you and Raoul get married because right now you two seem right for each other," Paige shot back. Heather stood there, her mouth at the floor and her eyes wide_. Did my friend just now actually say that_ Heather thought.

"Whats up with you right now?" Heather asked.

"YOU! That's whats up with me right now. You keep whining and its driving me nuts!" Paige exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, its just we were supposed to go to the bookstore not the music store," Heather said. Paige's expression on her face softened when her friend was right, they were supposed to go to the bookstore instead of here. Paige walked up towards her friend and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry," Paige said almost in tears again. Erik walked up behind Paige. Heather and Erik both knew that their friend/love was going through things right now.

"I'm sorry too," Heather said.

"Come on, lets go to the bookstore now," Paige said.

"Ok," Heather replied. Before they left, Paige wanted to do one thing.

Paige walked up to the sales man. He turned around and faced her. _Wow! He reminds me of the flight attendant person _Paige thought.

"May I help you?" he asked. Paige nodded.

"How much is that violin?" Paige said pointing to a violin on the wall.

"That one Mademoiselle is15,000 francs or in your case $1,000 dollars," the sales man replied. Paige felt as if she was about to faint. Both Erik and the sales man could tell she that she was probably going to faint. Erik rushed up behind her just incase she did.

"Are you okay Mademoiselle?" the sales man asked. Paige slowly nodded.

"Come on Paige before you have a fit," Heather said taking a hold of Paige's sleeve and pulling her out of the store. Paige still was in shock at the price of the violin.

"How can an instrument be that much?" Paige wondered.

"Well it depends on what kind of wood that they use and also when it was made for instance like around the 1870's," Erik replied.

"Oh," Paige whispered. Erik smiled at her. Heather, Paige, and Erik all headed towards the bookstore. After what felt like an hour walk, they reached the bookstore.

"Look! There it is!" Heather exclaimed, pointing in the direction. Paige and Erik started to laugh at her eagerness. Heather grabbed Paige's sleeve and pulled her with her. Erik followed them and reached up with them with his long strides. Erik reached towards the door and opened it for the girls.

"After you mademoiselles," Erik offered. Paige blushed while Heather giggled.

"Thank you _Erik_," Paige replied after Heather went in first. Erik shivered at the way she said his name. _If you could only say my name like that all the time my Angel_ Erik thought. Erik walked in after them. Heather practically ran to the action while Paige took her time walking over to the romance novels. Heather turned around to see Paige walking towards the "sappy" crap. Heather rolled her eyes. _Doesn't she get enough of those crappy books_ Heather thought.

They spent almost two and a half hours at the bookstore before they wanted to leave. Paige had about 5 romance, 5 horror, and 4 mystery. Heather had about 2-3 of action, adventure, and mystery. Heather was the first one to pay. Then Paige walked up to the cash register to pay, but Erik stopped her.

"Angel, I'll pay it for you," Erik said placing some books that he wanted to buy with Paige's. While the cashier was ringing up their books, Erik felt eyes looking upon him. He looked down just in time to see Paige staring at him. Once Paige saw him look at her, she quickly grew red and quickly turned her head away. _I hope he just didn't see me staring straight at him_ Paige thought. Erik started to smirk. Heather also noticed and started to giggle. Paige heard Heather giggling and quickly turned her head to glare at Heather. Heather shutted up once Paige gave her "the look".

Once all the books were bought and paid for, they were leaving the bookstore right when the mysterious man came walking in(FYI: the flight attendant and the salesman from the music store are the same person). The mysterious man tipped his hat to all the people that were leaving. Once the mysterious man saw Paige, Heather, and Erik, he quickly walked up towards them.

"Hello, my dear friends," said the man gleefully. What they didn't know was that the mysterious man was Gerard Butler himself!

"You must be Erik," the stranger said, sticking out his hand to shake hands with Erik. Erik looked down at the gent's hand. The man started to smirk to himself.

"Don't worry, I don't bite…….hard," the stranger humorously said. Erik hesitantly shook the young chap's hand. Then the man turned to Paige and Heater.

"You two must be Heather and Paige," the man said. _His accent sounds somewhat…Scottish_ Paige thought. Paige then quickly pushed it out of her mind when she could feel his eyes upon her. Paige stretched out her hand to shake his, but instead he gently took her hand and raised it up to his lips. Paige started to feel as if she was turning red because she could feel herself get hot from embarrassment. The man then smiled a cute smile and had let go of her hand. Then he turned around to go to the back of the store to get some Sherlock Holmes books, but Paige quickly stopped him.

"Monsieur, what!" Paige quickly said. The stranger stopped and turned to look back at her.

"Yes Mademoiselle?" the man asked so politely that you could've mistaken him to be in a royal family.

"What is your name since you know ours?" Paige asked. The man grew a smile on his lips.

"You'll find out soon mademoiselle," he said before turning back around and walking away. Paige and Heather were curious on who this man was, but Erik despised the man.

"I wonder when we'll find out," Heather said. Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"Ladies?" Erik asked standing at the door. Heather and Paige turned around and started to walk out the door. Before Paige was completely stepped out the door, she looked at Erik. She looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile just to remind him that she was his Angel and no one else's. Then Paige walked out the door and stood by Heather, waiting for Erik.

Erik just stood there, trying to calm his heart. Right when she looked at him, Erik could see a sparkle in her eyes that told him that she cared for him. Just because of that smile and the thought, Erik's heart leaped into his throat and was beating so incredibly fast. _Calm down_ Erik thought. He closed his eyes and took a big breath to try to calm himself down.

"Ahem," Heather and Paige did in unison. Erik opened his eyes quickly. Just then he heard one of the girls' stomachs start to growl. He figured it was Heather's because once it growled she quickly covered her stomach with her hands and grew somewhat red. Paige started to giggle at Heather's embarrassment. Heather glared at her, but Paige didn't stop laughing. Then Heather wondered why Paige's stomach wasn't growling.

"Paige, why isn't your stomach growling?" Heather asked curiously. Once Heather asked that, Erik began to wonder too.

"Because I'm not hungry," Paige stated while Heather's stomach growled again. Paige started to giggle again. Now Erik started to laugh. Heather glared at both of them, but especially at Erik. Once he saw Heather glaring at him, he stopped laughing and contained n his composure.

"Paige, Heather, before we go home, we have to stop by the dress shop and pick up your girls' dresses," Erik said. While he said it, he stared Paige down, wondering what kind of dress she picked and what she'd look like in a dress.

"Erik?" Paige asked pulling Erik from his thought.

"Oui, mon angle de musique?" Erik replied in a seductive voice that used to lure Christine to him.

"Your staring at me with a strange look on your face and I don't want you to into a trance thing like you did before," Paige said sheepishly.

"O! fâché, mon ange," Erik replied with his deep rich accent and his seductive voice. Paige now had to control her heart. Erik smirked when he saw Paige's facial expressions when he said those sentences. The he felt a slap on his arm. He looked around and saw Heather staring at him.

"I'm keeping my eye on you!" Heather said making an "eye" and pointing her finger at him while walking towards Paige. Erik smiled again. _Wow! I think I'm starting to like this century_ Erik thought. After that thought, Erik started to walk towards Paige and Heather. With his long strides, he was able to reach them in about a couple of feet. Erik walked right behind them. His heart fluttered when he saw Paige turn around and give him a smile. _I guess this is what REAL love feels like_ Erik thought. But then he wondered if Paige felt the same way about him.

In about a 15 minute walk, they reached the dress shop. Erik stood outside and waited for the girls to come back out. _I can't wait for tomorrow_ Erik thought. Then something caught Erik's eyes. He looked again and thought he saw Christine. But then he took a closer look and saw that it wasn't. Erik was amazed that when he thought of it, his heart didn't flutter like it did when Paige smiled at him. _Hey! I must be over Christine now_ Erik thought.

"Daydreamer," said a female voice. Erik looked down and saw Paige laughing at him and smiling. Erik winked. Paige rolled her eyes and smiled even more.

"Come on you two! We need to go home so we can be ready for tomorrow!" Heather yelled. Heather was walking while she yelled that.

Erik carefully and quickly slipped his arms underneath Paige's legs and back and picked her up bridal style. Erik tightened his grip around her and started to run towards Heather. Paige laughed and giggled while Erik did that.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Erik yelled as he and Paige dashed past Heather. Heather stopped walking and stood there in stock. Then it dawned on her.

"Hey! No fair!" Heather laughed and started running herself.

Once Heather got back, she saw that she got beaten. Paige giggled and stuck her tongue out at Heather.

"Loser," Paige said while making the "loser" sign on her forehead. Heather stuck her tongue back out at Paige. Then Heather heard a noise and saw Erik coming out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around him and his hair dripping wet.

"Ewwww!" Heather said running into hers and Paige's room. Paige turned around to see Erik practically in his birthday suit.

"Oh.My.Gosh.! Erik go get some clothes on!" Paige said quickly getting up from the couch and running towards her room. Heather on the other hand locked the door and when Paige went to go run into the room, she instead ran into the door.

"Ow!" Paige yelled while pounding on the door. Heather opened it to a crack and saw Paige. She then quickly opened, let Paige in, and quickly closed it and locked it again.

Erik quietly snuck over to the door, still in his towel. He carefully put his ear to the door to try to listen to their conversation.

"You moron! You knew I would run to the room once I saw!" Paige shouted, followed be a slap.

"Ow! Whats that for?" Heather asked.

"For being stupid," Paige replied. Erik could hear Paige start to giggle.

"Whats so funny?" Heather asked.

"You! You should've seen your facial expression when you saw Erik in just a towel! It looked as if you saw a ghost!" Paige said laughing now.

"I did see a ghost and he just happened to be in a towel!" Heather said starting to laugh herself. Both of the girls then broke and started to laugh hysterical. Erik started to smile by Heather's remark. He then also heard a yawn come out of one of them.

"Well Paige. I think I'm going to go to bed. Nighty night!" Heather said, sifting under the covers, trying to get comfortable.

"Goodnight," Paige replied. Erik heard the click of the light and figured that both of them were asleep. He then headed off towards his room to get some sleep that he can now get without nightmares. Erik read some of a book and clicked off his light and went to sleep with dreams of him and Paige together.

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry that it took soooo long to write this chap, well actually PART of a chap. I've had marching band, writer's block, and then school starting! sigh I hate writer's block! It drives me nuts! starts pulling hair out and then sees a poof of smoke and sees a figure emerge from it**

**Me: who are you?**

**Mysterious man: sigh you should know puts hands on hips**

**Me: a gay guy?**

**Mysterious man: in a high sqeaky voice No! Why would you think that?**

**Me: starts laughing **

**Mysterious man: does a mechanical laugh**

**Me: stops laughing and stands there in awe Oh.My.Gosh. starts hyperventilating **

**Mysterious man: rushes over to authoress Stop that! starts shaking authoress**

**Me: OK! I'm fine! stands there, just staring at the man**

**Mysterious man: Speak woman!**

**Me: glares at man I'm not a woman..i'm a teenager! That's if you know what a teenager is!**

**Mysterious man: smirks yes I do! It's a child coming out of childhood and going into adulthood **

**Me: I knew there was a reason that I was attracted to you….you wanna know why?**

**Mysterious man: nodds**

**Me: B/c you're a smart cookie!**

**Mysterious man: did you say cookie? starts licking his lips**

**Me: Uh oh! advises all the reviewers to bring cookies with them when they review so Erik will be happy**

**Mysterious man: you haven't even guessed who I am!**

**Me: smirks I know who you are**

**Mysterious man: who then? is afraid of the smile that is playing across the authoress' face**

**Me: you are the infamous Opera Ghost, O.G., Erik, or other wise known as the Phantom of the Opera hears three dings and sees confetti start to fall from the ceiling**

**Announcer: You have just won people reviewing your story!**

**Me: jumps with joy**

**Erik(Mysterious man): where's the cookies? starts snooping around the house looking for cookies**

**Me: Please review and bring cookies or I'll have to turn in Erik to the police!**

**Erik: stops looking and stares at authoress**

**Me: winks just kidding! BUT PLEASE DO REVIEW AND whispers bring cookies for Erik!**


End file.
